Pokemon Hunger Games
by xebla
Summary: Arceus and the Legendary Pokemon has created a deadly games and 40 unlucky Pokemon are chosen to take part of it. Who will win survive, and who will lose and die?
1. Prologue

**(Author's Notes) **Hey guys! I've just posted up my second story! Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and by the way, the italic means someone talking in their head. You'll see at the end of this chapter.

**(Edit) (21.6.13)** I've just change the writing from first person into third person, so hopefully I can write the story quicker.

**(Declaimers) **I do not own Pokémon or The Hunger Games.

**OOO**

**Prologue**

Arceus is currently walking through the golden halls of the Hall of Legends. It's the main headquarters for planet Earth. While he's walking, he begins to think.

"_I hope the other have come up with some idea for a new reality show. However, I will kill them, just like I killed Keldeo, Meloetta and Genosect, if they have not come up with one._" thought Arceus as he's continues to walk through the golden halls of the Hall of Legends; he begins to think about Earth. "_Earth… how I'd rule this planet, I can order them to whatever I please, but I did not because even those that I had created this planet, the Pokémon had created civilianisation themselves. However, we had also created reality TV, where there are certain amounts of Pokémon to compete for the large amount of money. Few shows have fails… but many were a success._"

He's now walking in the hallway with the blazing torch that hung off the walls, the flames brightening up the whole hallway. He has notice the tablets of the famous historical events that told the story of me created the Earth on the walls, along with the Legendary Pokémon. After he looks at the tablets for a few moments, he continues walking down the hallway and then he can see the large golden door at the end of the hallway. As he gets to the door, the large door open up automatically and he enter the room that cover entirely in gold. It was shaped and designed like the court room. He can see the Legendary Pokémon are talking to each other until they see him and start bowing.

"Master," greeted Giratina as he's bowing down to Arceus.

"At ease, everyone." nodded Arceus as everyone stop bowing to him, while he went over to the large pedestal that stood tall at the top of the elegant floor and then begin to start the meeting. "Now… we have come to start this meeting to discuss about a new reality show, so have any of you have come up with one?"

"I think that we could create a reality show about the contestants have to live on an island to take on each other by competing in challenges." suggested Groudon. "The winners win immunity and the losers will have to vote one member off their team and they keep doing this until they reach to merge. The remaining contestants at that point will be competing as individual and as least one or two Pokémon would win immunity and the last one standing in the competition win! So, what do you think? Pretty good, huh?"

Most of the Legendary Pokémon groans after Groudon finish his suggesting a new reality show.

"What?" questioned Groudon in confused.

"You do realise that this new show you're suggesting has already been created." replied Arceus. "It's called Survivor. That show has been goes on for twenty-four seasons."

Kyogre then hit Groudon with his arm in annoy.

"I'd told you that were already created you moron, but you never listen." scolded Kyogre.

"Well excuse me!" retorted Groudon, glaring. "I don't see you come up with an idea for a new reality show!"

"I do!" exclaimed Cobalion as he begins to explain. "How about a show about eleven teams of two competing against each other by racing around the world, where they have to do some several of tasks before they can get to the finish line but the last team to get to the finish line in each races is eliminated and…"

"Stop!" interrupted Arceus, glaring in annoyed. "That show you're talking about is from another show called The Amazing Race. Did you know that?"

"Err… no sir, I did not know that, I must have forgotten about it." stammered Cobalion, nervous at Arceus's glare.

"We could have a reality show about a group of Pokémon living together in the house with no contact from the outside world…" suggested Jirachi before she gets interrupted from Arceus as well.

"Big Brother." interrupted Arceus.

"What?" asked Jirachi in confused.

"You're talking about Big Brother," replied Arceus, glaring. "Which has been on for more than ten years, how did you not remember that?"

"Well, err… you see, I…" stammered Jirachi as Arceus's glare is becoming more and more intensify, which cause her to panic. "I, I don't know! I'm sorry!"

Arceus's getting angry at the Legendary and some of them are now scared as they remember that Keldeo, Meloetta and Genosect were killed because of him. Then someone bravely begin to speak and everyone to see Celebi.

"Master, we could have a singing competition…" suggested Celebi.

"Enough!" roared Arceus as Celebi cowardly stand behind the chair. "I had enough with this! All of you didn't come up with a new reality show and now all of you will suffer the same fate as the other!"

Most of the Legendary begs Arceus to not kill them. However, he didn't listen as he's beginning to power up his Judgment until he heard someone chuckling. He cancels his Judgement and turn to see Mewtwo, who is leaning his back against one of the pillar.

"What's so funny?" asked Arceus as he glares at Mewtwo.

"Master," questioned Mewtwo, smirking. "What the point of killing everyone here if you don't even know about MY idea for a new reality show?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Arceus, suspiciously.

"I'm talking about something that has never been done on reality TV show history and I have a perfect idea for it." Replied Mewtwo as he's walking toward Arceus.

"What is this new idea, you're talking about?" asked Arceus.

Mewtwo start explaining his idea for a new reality show and everyone are becoming shock and thunderstruck of it. However, Arceus begin to smile inwardly as Mewtwo continue explaining. He then finish talking and face Arceus.

"What do you think, Master?" asked Mewtwo as the Legendary Pokémon are waiting for Arceus's answer.

Arceus is silent for a few moments until he glances at Mewtwo and show a type of smile that could make your skin crawl.

"I like it."

Most of the Legendary gasped at Arceus's answer but he raises my hoof for everyone to be quiet.

"Mewtwo is right; we have never created a game like this before and I agree to go with Mewtwo's idea." declared Arceus before some of the Legendary begin to argue about this idea. He raises his voice high enough to out loud everyone who is arguing. "SILENCE! I say we agree to go with Mewtwo's idea, if you do agree with this, raise your hand now."

Few of the Legendary immediately raise their hand, then a couple of more begin to raise their hand and finally the legendary, who do not agree with this idea, hesitates raising their hand. All of them now raise their hand and Arceus and Mewtwo smiled in victory.

**1 Week Later**

It been a week since Mewtwo reveal his idea for a new reality show and Arceus like it. He's at the city hall of the Capital. The Capital is a city under the Hall of Legends and all the Pokémon live in the Capital has worship the Legendary Pokémon and the TV show they had created. The announcement is taking place outside with Slowking; the mayor of the Capital is standing on the podium; talking to the audience, while Arceus is standing behind the curtains.

"_I wonder how they'll react when I explain about the new reality show I'm revealing._" thought Arceus. The Pokémon around the world at home are watching the TV and the crowd outside are waiting to find out about his announcement for a new game.

"And now," announced Slowking, smiling. "Presenting the boss and the leader of all Legendary; it's Arceus!"

Arceus walk onto the stages, shake the Mayor's hand and then stand in front of the podium and the audience. He coughs to clear his throat and begin to speak.

"Good morning everyone." greeted Arceus before the audience cheers until I raise my hoof for them to be quiet. "As you know, we have created a new game and here it is."

The audience wait in tense for a few moments and then he start speaking again.

"In each region, you must offer up the tributes of four young men and women between the ages of 16 and 21 to be sent to the Capital, so they can be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death in the arena and the last one standing, win." explained Arceus.

The crowd are going nuts and they were shock and horrified, knowing that their children could have a possible chance of to kill each other to win. Arceus then use Judgment in the air to get their attention

"Don't worry everyone," assured Arceus. "Whoever's born in the Capital, will not have to send their children in. Instead, only the one who is born on Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova region."

Most of the audience are relief after Arceus mention it.

"The reaping will start on the 23rd March, next month and it will decide who will take part in the game, I like to called; The Pokémon Hunger Games!" declared Arceus as the audience cheers and he smile at the result. "Thank you for listening and may the odd be ever in your favor!"

The audience cheers again and Arceus begin to leave the stages and then he begin to think about what he just said.

"_Hmm… may the odd be ever in your favor? I actually quite like it. I think I can make this as a tagline for the new game coming up next month and I am going enjoy it._" thought Arceus as he smile evilly.

**OOO**

There you have it! That's how the Pokémon Hunger Games exist. I hope you like this chapter; consider this as a sneak peek for this story, because I'll be working on another story; Total Drama Pokémon Adventure.

Also, I deleted the Pokémon Hunger Games Trailer because I felt that it were not good and if any of you who like the trailer, sorry. :/

Here another things I need to tell you, if you have read the trailer, I've change the rated for this story from M to T for now but if I got to the point that need to be rated M, I will lets you know about that.

I've change the numbers of tributes from 24 to 40 for two good reasons. 1; the more tributes are there, the better. 2; since the original numbers is 24, I need to change it, so I can have an equal numbers in each regions.

I also, change the age from 12 to 18, to 16 to 21 because I'll give you a clue, all the Pokémon tributes will be in their final evolution, to make things easier for me.

You can guess which Pokémon gonna be competing for The Hunger Games on the comments and I will reveal who gonna be competing, when the reaping chapters post up.

Review and Comments Everyone!


	2. Kanto Reaping: Jynx and Primeape

**(AN) **Hey guys! I'm back with the reaping chapters! Now I want to say a few things.

First of all, all the tributes will have their own POV during the reaping.

Second; if you're wondering why the number of tributes has suddenly went from 50 to 40, it's because I realize that I don't have enough idea for that much tributes, so I decreases it.

And thirdly; the reason I've decided to write this story because (A) there's the Hunger Games movie has come out in cinema, so I want to celebrate it. (B) I've notice that there isn't much Pokémon and Hunger Games crossover stories on Fanfiction, so I hope that this story would get it notice and maybe inspire some few people to write it.

By the way, have you guys read the comic called "Elephantmen" it's really good and if you want to find out what the comic is about, look online and find out.

Also, guys, have a look at a Pokémon story from FanFiction called "Crossing the Line" it's about A ragtag team of 20 Military Pokémon fighting to end a war against the Axis Alliance, that brought damage, fear, and large amount of pain throughout the galaxy. Will they live and end the war, or will they fail and die? I'm mentioning it because I want more people to read his story, it's really good and the rated is M. The writer for that story is Iqid Loopz.

But anyway enjoy the newest chapter of Pokémon Hunger Games!

**(Declaimers)** I do not own Pokémon or The Hunger Games.

**OOO**

**Jynx's POV**

Jynx wake up from her dream because of two things. One; her alarm clock have start playing one of her favourite songs and two; her six year old sister; Smoochum, who have a smile on her face, is jumping on her bed.

"Good morning, Jynx!" greeted Smoochum, smiling as Jynx rubs her eyes and smile as well.

"Good morning to you, Smoochum." smiled Jynx. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Smoochum have stopped jumping on my bed and start speaking.

"I couldn't sleep much because I'm exciting for today!" replied Smoochum before she starts jumping on the bed in excitement again.

Jynx on the other hand, has a different reason for couldn't sleep much as well. She then turns off her alarm clock and get out of the bed.

Smoochum jump off the bed as soon as Jynx turn off her alarm clock.

"I'm gonna go downstairs to have breakfast before we go, okay?" said Smoochum.

"Okay Smoochum." smiled Jynx.

Smoochum smile at her older sister and left the room to have breakfast. Jynx then left the room as well to brush her teeth. When she went in there, she can see her older sister; Jynx brushing her teeth. Both of them are similar but the only things different between them is that the Jynx who is currently brushing her teeth now is twenty-two years old, while the other Jynx's nineteen and instead of purple skin, the older Jynx got black skin.

The younger Jynx walk over to the sink to brush my teeth and start talking to her sister.

"Good morning, Jynx!" greeted younger Jynx as her sister looks at her and smile and then spit in the sink.

"Good morning, sis." said older Jynx. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Her younger sister shook her head, while brushing her teeth and then spit in the sink to speak.

"Not much, because of what's gonna happen today." replied younger Jynx. This has made her older sister frown.

"Yeah, I cannot believe the producers have actually come up with a game that they have to kill each other off to survive and win." muttered older Jynx.

"I know, right?" said younger Jynx. "I mean, you're twenty-two years old and Smoochum is six. That's mean I'm the only one in this family have to take part in the reaping."

Older Jynx put her toothbrush away and place her hands on her younger sister's shoulders.

"Jynx," said older Jynx. "I know it's scary but the odd for you to be chosen is about a thousand to one and that is very unlikely."

The younger Jynx then and hug her sister, even though she's still holding her toothbrush.

"Thank, sis." smiled younger Jynx. "You've always find a way to make me happy beside Mom."

This has made her sister giggle and stop hugging.

"No problem, Jynx." smiled older Jynx. "Now let's go downstairs to have something to eat. We can't go on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, you're right." nodded younger Jynx before she and her sister left the bathroom and went downstairs to have breakfast.

When both of them has enter the kitchen, they can see Smoochum eating her Frosty Flakes cereal with her Mom, who is a black Jynx just like the older Jynx, making breakfast for everyone else. And their Dad, who is an Exeggutor, is reading the newspapers. He uses his mouth to flip the next page before looks at us to greet.

"Good morning girls." greeted Exeggutor, smiling.

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Daddy!" greeted both of the Jynx sisters as they went to our seat at the table.

The mother Jynx have made breakfast and put it on the table. Exeggutor is having toast with three eggs on it, which it ironic because he has three heads that's shape like an egg. Mother Jynx is having toast with marmalade on it and three plums. Both of the Jynx sisters are having toast with eggs and a banana.

"Alright everyone," declared Mother Jynx. "We're leaving to Saffron City after we've finish our breakfast."

"Okay, honey." nodded Exeggutor as he's trying to eat his breakfast with manner but because he's armless, it's not easy for him to do so.

Smoochum has finish eating her cereal and start speaking to us.

"I'm really excited for Saffron City, since I like seeing different places and big city but why are we going to Saffron City?" asked Smoochum, which made the rest of the family exchange looks until her Mom spoken up.

"There's an announcement at Saffron City and we were all told to go there, sweetie." replied Mother Jynx.

The family are hoping that Smoochum has brought what Mom just said. She spoke up a moment later.

"Oh, okay!" replied Smoochum.

This has made the rest of the family felt relieved in their head that they didn't have to tell her about the Pokémon Hunger Games. They're aware that if she did know what the game is truly about, this could made her scared and traumatised, so the family decided to keep it a secret for a time being.

After that, the family didn't talk much as they're eating their breakfast. Plus everyone except Smoochum, who have left the kitchen to brush her teeth, are thinking about the reaping today.

"_I_ _wonder who's gonna be chosen for that games._" thought younger Jynx.

The family have finish eating their breakfast by the time Smoochum came downstairs.

"Okay girls; are you all ready to go?" asked Exeggutor as the family except him, put the places away.

"Yes!" exclaimed the Jynx sisters and Smoochum before they and their parents left the house to go to the reaping in Saffron City.

Jynx and her family live in Cerulean City. It's a beautiful place to live for people like them and the water type Pokémon. It got a Bike Shop, so people can buy one to ride on a bike. Then somewhere the north of this city, there's the Cerulean Cape, where people can watch the sunset. Jynx and her family went there sometime when there's a clear sky at evening and there's a cave across the big river. However, the parents told their kids to not go in there because they said there's a very powerful and scary Pokémon inside.

The family keep walking to Saffron City. It's not far, and they can get to the in about two miles. The younger Jynx is becoming nervous at every minute has gone by. Exeggutor has notice his daughter's anxiety and walk besides her to talk.

"You're okay, sweetie?" asked Exeggutor as he's concern about Jynx.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad." replied Jynx as she looks at her Dad. "It just… I'm a bit nervous about the reaping today. I know that four boys and four girls will be chosen to go to that game, what if I'm one of them?"

"I understand what you mean, Jynx." said Exeggutor. "You have every right to be nervous. I mean, if I were you, I'd be horrified, so what I want you to do is to stay calm and make sure your mind to think positive, okay?"

Jynx do what her Dad said, and start inhale and exhale through her mouth. She then thinks of the positive thing, like she and her family were watching the sunset at the cape. After a few moments of thinking about all the things that make her happy, she stop breathing through her mouth, smile and then look at her Dad.

"Daddy, you're right, it's made me feel better. Thank you." smiled Jynx as she hugs her Dad

"You're welcome, Jynx." smiled Exeggutor before he notice something in the distances. "Oh look, we're here, girls!"

Jynx let go of her Dad and look in the same direction as he is. She can see Saffron City in a few distances in front she and her family. Saffron City has a lot of buildings with a Fighting Dojo, Magnet Train that take people to Johto and the famous Silph Co., that has invented so many technologies for the rest of the world to use, plus it's also where the reaping take place.

"Okay, everyone... let's go over to Saffron City to hear an announcement." declared Mother Jynx.

"Okay." nodded the Jynx sisters and Smoochum. Jynx and her family continue walking and then they've arrive at Saffron City.

"Wow!" exclaimed Smoochum as she looks around the city in awe.

The Jynx sisters are smiling at their little sister. Sometime, both of them and their friends come to Saffron City to have a look at Silph Co. But if they want to go shopping, Celadon City is the best place to go.

"Excuse me?"

The family turn to see a guard who is a Golem. He's wearing some kind of police force uniform that been painted with white.

"Oh, hello officer... may we help you with something?" asked Exeggutor.

"Yes," nodded Golem. "Me and the rest of the guards are scanning everyone here to find out if their ages are between sixteen to twenty-one in order to qualify for a reaping."

"What's a reaping?" asked Smoochum suddenly. She's unaware that her family are showing a little bit of worried.

"Well, little girl... the reaping is the part where some people get chosen to be in the game." replied Golem as he's carefully explained his answer to Smoochum, which made the rest of the family relax a little before Smoochum asks another question.

"Can I be in the game?" asked Smoochum as she has unaware that her family are becoming even more worries.

"Well, let's me grab my scanner and scan you to see how old are you." said Golem as he brought out something from his pocket. Its look like a gun but it's actually a scanner and he start using it to scan Smoochum for a few seconds and stop and look at his scanner for the result before he speak to her again. "I'm sorry, little girl... you're six years old, so you can't take part in the reaping."

Jynx can see a relieve look in his eyes, knowing that he's glad that her sister doesn't have to take part in the reaping.

"Aww..." moaned Smoochum as she's a little bit sad now after she was told by Golem that she can't take part in the reaping but if she knew what this game really is, she'll be glad that she doesn't have to take part in any of this at all.

"Alright, I have scan Smoochum but I need to scan the rest of you." declared Golem.

The family except for Smoochum nods in agreement and then Golem begin to scans them.

He starts with Mother Jynx first, since she was holding Smoochum when Golem has scanned her earlier. When Golem has finished scanning her, it's reveals she is forty-four years old. Next person to be scan is Exeggutor, and after he's been scan, it's reveals he's is forty-six years old. Then he begins to scan the older Jynx and she's reveal to be twenty-two, a year over the requirement ages to be in the reaping. Finally, it's the younger Jynx's turn.

Golem waves his scanner; up and down Jynx's whole body for a few seconds and then he stop and look at his scanner for the result. The beep is sounded, which mean the result have come up and he look at her with a little bit of sadness on his face.

"Jynx... you're nineteen years old." said Golem, solemnly. "That's mean you have come with me to the reaping."

"Okay." nodded Jynx before she faces her family. "Guys, I'm going with Golem to the reaping, okay?"

"Okay honey, we'll see you soon." said Mother Jynx before she hug the younger Jynx with Smoochum still in her arms.

"Wow, big sis!" smiled Smoochum. "You can take part in the reaping! I hope you get chosen."

"Me too, Smoochum..." fake smiled Jynx. "_I hope I didn't._"

"I'll see you guys soon." Said the younger Jynx as she wave to her family before she walk toward Silph Co., where the reaping take place with Golem by her side.

"Your little sis, Smoochum is lucky she didn't know about the game." whispered Golem as Jynx glances at him.

"Yeah... she is." nodded Jynx.

Neither of them didn't speak to each other again until we have arrives at Silph Co. What's surprise Jynx is there are so many people here. Its look like everyone in the whole Kanto is here for the reaping.

"Alright, I want you to go stand over there to the group that's has number nineteen on it and that is your age, got it?" said Golem as he pointed a group that's form in lines with a big sign with number nineteen on it.

"Okay." nodded Jynx as she does what Golem say and walk toward the group in silent until…

"Jynx!"

Jynx turn around to see who is calling her and she can see three of my best friends among the group; Starmie, Goldeen and Gloom, who is the one who called me. Jynx smile and walk toward them and hugs them all.

"Hey, girls!" greeted Jynx as she's starting to have a conversation with my best friends. "Are you alright?"

"Girl... this game is wacko." drawled Goldeen.

"Yeah, I mean, who the hell came up with this stuff... an insane person from the insane asylum?" questioned Starmie, which made her friends and herself to laugh a bit.

"I just hope that none of us will be chosen for the game." mumbled Jynx.

"Yeah... me too, Jynx." nodded Gloom.

Before the girls can talk any more, a microphone feed is heard and they all look at the stage that has been set up in front of the building for the reaping with two large bowls, which explain how the tributes get chosen. They can see a Mr. Mime tapping his finger on the microphone and begin to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome all!" greeted Mr. Mime, smiling. "Happy Pokémon Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Jynx and her friends frown as Mr. Mime is trying to make this a happy event, even though it isn't.

"Okay everyone... the time has come to select four courageous young men and women for the honor of representing Kanto in our very first Pokémon Hunger Games!" declared Mr. Mime. The crowd are silent, so Mr. Mime interrupts the silence with a cough.

"Okay then, ladies first." said Mr. Mime before he walks over to one of the large bowl on the right side of the stage and starts putting his hand in the bowl to pick up a slip to reveal who's going to be tributes for Kanto. He moves his hand for a few more second before finally take one slip out of the bowl and walk to the microphone again. He's holding it out in the air to show it to everyone. "Here it is, folk; a slip will reveal which tribute will be chosen for Pokémon Hunger Games!"

"And the first female tribute to representing Kanto is..." said Mr. Mime as he's beginning to open the slip.

Jynx and her friends hold hands, and they are waiting to see who will be chosen for the game. Mr. Mime opens the slip and call out the name.

"Jynx Rougela!"

Jynx widening her eyes and gasps in shock, along with her friends as they just found out she has been chosen for the game. Then she heard someone's cheering, so she turn around and see Smoochum cheering and clapping for her, who is still unaware what the game is really about. Her Mom stop Smoochum from cheering and then she, Exeggutor and the older Jynx show a horrified looks. The younger Jynx keep looking at them until someone taps her shoulders and she turn around to see four guards; a Blastoise, a Pinsir, a Kabutops and an Arcanine.

"Come with us, Jynx." said Blastoise with a hint of pity in it as he gently pushes Jynx out of the crowd and walk toward the stage.

As Jynx's walking toward the stages with guards around her, she turns her head around to look at her friends, who have a same reaction like her family. But then she stood in front of the stage and then Kabutops guide her to the steps on the right side of the stage and start walking up the stairs with Mr. Mime at the top, who is gesturing her to get to the stage quicker. When Jynx has reached the top of the steps, Mr. Mime place one of his hands on her back and guide her to the right side of the stage but near the centre.

"Let's give it a hand for our very first tribute for Kanto; Jynx Rougela!" declared Mr. Mime before he claps again but like last time, everyone is silence but most of them look at Jynx with pity, especially her friends and family. "Okay, then... let's move on to our next tributes!"

Jynx didn't really pay attention much to Mr. Mime, since she's too busy looking at her friends and family, who is now upset except for Smoochum. However, she did know who is the rest of the tributes to represent Kanto is.

The first person to be called out is Primeape. She's look scary because when she stands next to Jynx, both of them glanced at each other and Primeape glared at her. Jynx didn't look at her for the rest of the reaping.

The second girl to be chosen is Vaporeon. She looks shock and scared like Jynx did when she was chosen. After Vaporeon went onto the stage and stand next to Primeape, she and Jynx glances at each other for about five seconds before turn away.

The last girl to be chosen is Kangaskhan. She looks horrifies and begin to start crying and then she tried to run for Rhyperior and a baby Kangaskhan, which Jynx assume to be her husband and her baby. However, four guards grab her and start taking her to the stage. She tried to fight her way out but after two more guards has arrived to stop her from escaping and reaches in front of the stage, she give up. She then walk up the steps and stand next to Vaporeon.

Jynx and Vaporeon exchange looks again before they look at Kangaskhan. Jynx felt really bad for her and she think that Vaporeon is feeling the same thing. Primeape, however, I'm not so sure, since I didn't see her faces. Kangaskhan looks at Jynx and Vaporeon, and possibly Primeape with bloodshot in her eyes and tears on her face but she didn't say anything and look away with her head down.

"And now... for the boys!" declared Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime has started with the boys and the first boy to become a tribute is Sandslash, who have similar expressions with Jynx and Vaporeon. He walks to the stage in silence and glanced at us. But then he glanced at Primeape, who glared at him, like she did the same thing with Jynx, and Sandslash look away.

Jynx is thinking about Primeape, who glared at everyone here. She wonders if she always likes this. Although Jynx may be taller than her but if Primeape takes on her in the game, she'll kill her by the landslide.

The next person to be chosen for the game is Snorlax. He is so big and heavy, when he tried to walk up the steps, it took about six guards in order to get him on stage. He walks across the stage and stand next to Sandslash. He is very big and he may look scary but unlike Primeape, Snorlax seem to be nice, since he smile and wave to us for a moment before Mr. Mime reveal the next tribute is Gengar.

He walks toward the stage with a creepy smile on his face. Does that mean Gengar is actually happy to be chosen or is he trying to lift up the whole atmosphere by putting a smile on his face? Jynx don't know the answer but Gengar is still smiling when he get on the stage and stand next to Snorlax. The last tribute for Kanto is Raichu. He has a shock look on his face before he walk to the stage with his head held high and stand next to Gengar and Jynx looks at my friends and family before Mr. Mime begins to speak to the crowd again.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." announced Mr. Mime. "Our tributes representing for Kanto is; Jynx Rougela, Primeape Okorizaru, Vaporeon Eevalon, Kangaskhan Garura, Sandslash Sandpan, Snorlax Kabigon, Gengar Gangar and Raichu Thunder!"

Mr. Mime claps again, but like before, the crowd are silence.

"Okay, everyone..." declared Mr. Mime. "We're going to send the tributes inside the building, so they can say goodbye to their friends and family before they'll be sent to the plane to go to the Capitol!"

The crowd begin to split up and then Mr. Mime has start talking again.

"Alright, everyone... let's go inside, shall we?" said Mr. Mime.

Jynx and the other tributes begin to follow Mr. Mime inside and then Mr. Mime explains to them about what are they going to do now.

"Okay, then... you're all gonna be in a different room and then we'll sent in your friends first." explained Mr. Mime. "Then after that, we'll sent in your family and finally, we leave the building and get on a big plane to get us to the Capitol, okay?"

The Kanto tributes except for Primeape nod in agreement.

"Alright, let's put all of you in a different room to say goodbye to your friends and family." said Mr. Mime before he brought in the guards and guides the tributes to their rooms to say goodbye before they leave to the Capitol.

Jynx went into a room and look around a bit before sitting down on a chair with a table next to it. The place is an office where the people who work here. She and her friends went inside the building a few times but they've never went into one of the office before, since they're not allows to.

Then suddenly, Jynx's best friends; Goldeen, Starmie and Gloom appear in the doorway with a pity face and enter the room. Gloom is the first to hug Jynx, who hug back.

"Jynx, I'm so sorry that you got chosen to be in the game." said Gloom before she let go of Jynx to let Goldeen to have a turn to hug Jynx.

"Girl... you got so unlucky... not cool." drawled Goldeen, sadly.

"I know... but you know, maybe this game would be better than any of us thought." said Jynx, positively but Gloom, however... answer that differently.

Gloom has her eyes widen, that's something Jynx doesn't see often, since her eyes appear to be close.

"Are you kidding me, girl?" gasped Gloom. "This game you're competing is a fight to the death! How could this be any better, Jynx, I mean..."

"Gloom, that's enough!" hissed Starmie to stop Gloom from talking anymore, and then she place her arms on Jynx's shoulders. "Look Jynx, don't listen to her. She's only saying that because she's scared. We're all scared but you're a strong girl and I believe you can do it."

Starmie's speeches made Jynx feel better and begin to smile but also beginning to cry as well.

"Thank you." choked Jynx as she and Starmie hug each other with Goldeen and Gloom join in. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We're gonna miss you too!" sobbed Gloom.

"It will never be the same if we never see you again, girl." sobbed Goldeen.

Jynx find it weird when Goldeen didn't drawl the word 'girl' in the sentence but she doesn't care, since she may never see her friends again. She and her friends keep hugging and crying together until two guards; Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan appear in the doorway.

"Alright girls, time's up, let's go." said Hitmonlee before he and Hitmonchan enter the office and start taking Jynx's friends out of the office.

"Bye, Jynx. We'll be rooting for you!" hollered Starmie before she, Goldeen and Gloom left the room.

Jynx start crying again but she's forcing herself to stop because she doesn't want Smoochum to her crying. Few minutes later, her family appear in the doorway with Smoochum's smiling. However, the rest of her family put on a forced smile, so Smoochum wouldn't notice our sadness. Then Smoochum run and hug Jynx with a smile.

"Wow, Jynx!" smiled Smoochum as she's hugging Jynx. "You've got chosen to be in the game! You are so lucky!"

Jynx begin to start crying again and Smoochum has notice it.

"What's wrong, Jynx?" asked Smoochum. "You look sad."

Jynx have to come up with an answer without telling her the real reason why she's crying.

"The reason I'm crying is because Mr. Mime told me that the game will be a long one, so I won't be around for a while and I'm gonna miss you guys." replied Jynx, lied as Smoochum seem to bought what she just said and continue to hug her big sister.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Jynx but I hope you win the game." said Smoochum.

"Me too, Smoochum... me too." murmured Jynx as she and Smoochum stop hugging and Exeggutor begins to speak to older Jynx.

"Jynx, could you please take Smoochum out of the room," asked Exeggutor. "Yours Mother and I need to talk to her, alone."

"Sure, Dad." nodded older Jynx before taking Smoochum out of the room but both of them turn around and she and Smoochum wave goodbye to younger Jynx.

"Bye, Jynx!" said Smoochum.

"Bye, sis... good luck." sadly smiled older Jynx before leaving the office with Smoochum.

Mother Jynx finally starts crying and hugs Jynx after her other two daughters has left.

"Oh, my baby!" sobbed Mother Jynx as she's hugging Jynx. "I don't want you to go to that game!"

"I don't want to compete in that game either Mom, but I was forced to." said Jynx as she has tears coming out of my eyes.

"I don't know what I'll do if you die!"

"Don't worry, Mom, you'll still has Jynx and Smoochum." assured Jynx as she managed to make her mom to calm down a little but not much.

"But I don't want you to die so young!" sobbed Mother Jynx as Exeggutor comforts her.

"There, there, honey... now let's me talk to her." said Exeggutor as he got his wife to let go of Jynx. "Jynx, I don't know how much time left but I want to give you some motivation. You're a strong girl and all of us know you can do this."

"But how can I do this, Dad... I don't want to kill someone, its wrong!" said Jynx, sadly as Exeggutor let out a tear in his eyes and then he presses his body against her as a hug and she hug him back

"I understand sweetie," said Exeggutor. "You don't have to kill someone. Just stay away from the other but try to get an ally when you get there."

But before Exeggutor continues speaking, the two guards; Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan appear in the doorway again.

"Alright Mr and Mrs Rougela," said Hitmonlee. "Your time is up, let's go."

"We understand officers." nodded Exeggutor before the guards start taking him and Mother Jynx out of the room.

"Bye, Jynx! We love you very much!" shouted Mother Jynx before she is sent out of the office by the guards.

"Goodbye, Jynx! We will be rooting for you, all the way!" shouted Exeggutor before he's out of the office as well.

Jynx start crying again with all of her tears coming out, while sobbing a few time. She will find the way to win this game without killing someone, so she can come home to see her family again.

**Primeape's POV**

**OOO**

Primeape wake up from her sleep because of her alarm clock is setting it off. So, she reaches one of her arms to turn it off. She got off the bed and stretches herself and then looks at the clock, which it says six am. She always get up at six in the morning, so she can start her warm up before jogging around Saffron City and then go to the Fighting Dojo.

But today is different because today is the day the Reaping has come. When she has find out that the new game is a fight to the death, she's actually impressed and believe it or not, she's hoping to be chosen for the game, so she can prove to everyone that she and her family are victorious.

She begins her warm up by stretching and then she went to do her one hundred push up. After that, she went over to her punching bag at the end of room and she starts punching the bag, again and again for ten minutes until she have finally stopped. She's sweating after her warm up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then went downstairs to have my breakfast. She's having cereal and a banana. Ironically, since ape usually like banana. After she has finish eating her breakfast, she went outside to begin her jogging around the city.

She lives in Saffron City. It has Magnet Train to take people to Johto, even though Primeape don't go there, since she thinks that Goldenrod City ain't the place to work out. Then there's Silph Co., the place has invented a lot of technologies, plus it's also where the reaping take place. She cannot wait to see if she's chosen to be in the game. However, the problem with the city is there are so many people. Everywhere she goes, there are people around and she kept bumping into them and she HATES it when people touch her.

She shakes of that thought and continue her jogging until she have finally arrive at the Fighting Dojo. She wipes off the sweat on her face and then went inside the dojo. She walks around the place and then looks at the clock, which is now eight-thirty. That's mean she has three and a half hours left before the reaping begin at midday. She continues walking around the place and then looks at the family case at the end of the room, which has many trophies that she and her family has earn for many generations. She and her family have won contests like, pie eating, football and many things. She can add the 'fight to the death' to her family's list of being victorious.

She and her family own the Fighting Dojo but they let people work out here by making them pay a hundred dollars per session if they want to become strong like her family. However, for today, the dojo is closed so she can use it only to herself in case if she ever gets chosen for the game. She went over to the equipment she's using for the work out.

The first equipment she's using is the exercise ball. She's pressing the ball with her back and lifts her upper body and down on the ball with her hands on the back of her head for ten minutes. The next exercise equipment she is going to use is the exercise bike. She's pedalling the exercise bike, sixty miles per hour. That is impressively fast for a regular Primeape. She was pedalling the exercise bike for twenty minutes and then she take a five minutes break before moving on to the next exercise equipment; the treadmill.

She steps onto the treadmill, presses a few buttons and it's starting to move, so she begin to jogging for about ten minutes before pressing a button to go faster. She begins to run now instead of jogging for another ten minutes before pressing a button one more time to go even faster. She looks at the machine to see how fast she's running and it show sixty mph. That's how fast she can run, she have continues to run on the treadmill for another ten minutes until she press the button and she have finally stop running and get off the treadmill.

Primeape take another five minutes break and then walk over to the last exercise equipment; dumbbells. She pick up the two fairly large dumbbells with both of her hands and lifting them up and down for ten minutes and then she put them down and walk over to a huge dumbbell and start lifting it. The dumbbell is much heavier than the previous two dumbbells combine. However, she surprisedly has no problem lifting the big dumbbell and easily lifts it over her head for another ten minutes.

"ARRGHH!" roared Primeape as she bend her elbow and then throw the dumbbell as hard as she could across the room it landed on the floor with a very loud slam that was hard enough to shake the room a bit.

She sits down on the bench, breathing inhale and exhale through her nose and she open the lid from her sport bottle and then drink the Enigma Berry juice. She look at the clock, which is now five past ten, that's mean she has been working out for about an hour and a half. That's mean the reaping will start in about two hours. She decides to leave the dojo and walk around the city until the reaping has start.

As Primeape walks around the city, everywhere she goes, she would just glare at everybody. They look at her with fear and step aside to let her walk through because they're scared of her and her family for the past years. If anyone makes Primeape or her family angry, they'll regret it immediately. She has finally arrived at Silph Co., and then she look at the clock on the building to her right and it says ten thirty.

She look at Silph Co., and she can see a stage is set up for the reaping and she can also see at least twenty people standing near the stage, who is in the line with a sign that got a number on it. She assumes numbers on the signs are ages between sixteen and twenty-one. Luckily she's twenty-one years old, so she's qualify for the reaping.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked unknown male.

Primeape immediately become angry as someone called her sir. She turns around quickly to see a Pinsir wearing an ugly white uniform.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT AND DON'T EVER CALLED ME SIR, I'M A WOMAN!" shouted Primeape, angrily as Pinsir, who's now shaken in fear, along with anyone near her.

"S, s, sorry ma'am," said Pinsir, cowardly. "Me and the other guards are scanning everyone here to find out if their ages are between sixteen and twenty-one in order to qualify for a reaping, so I need to scan you, if that's okay with you, ma'am?"

Primeape glare at Pinsir for a few seconds in silent before speaking up.

"Alright, but make it quick!" snarled Primeape.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Pinsir as he quickly takes out something from his pocket. Its look like a gun but turn out, it's actually a scanner and he start using it to scan Primeape for a few seconds and stop and look at his scanner for the result before he speak to her again. "Ma'am... you are twenty-one years old, so while you're here, could you please go to the line that's has number twenty-one on it?"

Primeape rolled her eyes like it's obvious but she nodded.

"Okay, bye!" exclaimed Pinsir before he quickly left in fear.

Primeape walk over to the group. All the girls in the groups didn't dare to look at her, since they are aware about how she is. Primeape is content with it, since she hates it when somebody stares at her. As she wait for the reaping to start, more and more people begin to show up and while she's waiting, she can see a few people putting two large glass bowls on each side of the stage. She's seemed to understand that's how people get chosen for the game.

She look at the clock on the building again and it say twelve o clock, that's mean the reaping is about to start. She suddenly hears a microphone feed, so she look at the stage again and this time, she can see a Mr. Mime tapping his finger on the microphone and begin to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome all!" greeted Mr. Mime, smiling. "Happy Pokémon Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"_Jeez, I never met someone who sound like a lady but he look like a guy._" thought Primeape.

"Okay everyone... the time has come to select four courageous young men and women for the honor of representing Kanto in our very first Pokémon Hunger Games!" declared Mr. Mime. The crowd are silent, so Mr. Mime interrupts the silence with a cough.

"Okay then, ladies first." said Mr. Mime before he walks over to one of the large bowl on the right side of the stage and starts putting his hand in the bowl and then brought out a slip, open it and reveal the first tributes for Kanto.

The first one to be called out is Jynx. As Primeape look at Jynx to see what kind of Jynx is she. Jynx seems to be taller than her but by the look on her face with fear showing, she doesn't look like she'll last long in the arena. After Jynx has steps onto the edge of the stage with a frighten look on her face, Mr. Mime walk to the glass bowl again and pick up another slip and walk to the microphone to reveal another tribute to be chosen.

"The next female tribute to be chosen for the game is…" said Mr. Mime as he opens the slip and called out a name.

"Primeape Okorizaru!"

Her eyes are widened but then quickly change into a smirk. She's surprise that she has actually got chosen for the game. However, she's pleased, knowing she have a chance to win the Pokémon hunger Games and add that title into her family's champions list. Plus, killing people would be a bonus.

She looks to the four guards; a Blastoise, an Arcanine, a Kabutops and the same Pinsir who thought Primeape was a guy. He sees her and starts trembling in fear a bit before a Kabutops begin to speak.

"Come with us, ma'am." said Kabutops.

Primeape nodded and start walking toward the stage with four guards surrounded her. As she walks toward the stage, the audience would look at her with fear but she ignores it and reaches the stage. When she walks up the steps, Mr. Mime reaches his hand toward her but she slaps his hand away when she got on stage.

"Don't touch me." snarled Primeape, glaring as Mr. Mime looks at her with fear for a few seconds before speak.

"Okay, okay… but could you please stand over there next to Jynx, please?" asked Mr. Mime in fear.

Primeape nodded and stand next to Jynx. Both of them exchange look and then Primeape glare at Jynx and the latter quickly look away.

"Let's give it a hand for our second female tribute for Kanto; Primeape Okorizaru!" declared Mr. Mime.

He start clapping again but once again, everybody is silence but they all look at Primeape with fear and she can see a few of them seem to be glad that she's chosen for this game. That's mean they think she won't win this game. Because of that, she glares at everyone evilly, which make the audience step back a bit.

"Okay, since nobody here are doing anything but being silence, I'm not going to do anymore clapping until the end of the reaping," said Mr. Mime, awkwardly. "So let's find out who's our third tribute for Kanto."

Primeape stood still and look at the crowd as she listens to find out who are the rest of the tributes for Kanto.

The next girl to be chosen is Vaporeon. She has a similar face like Jynx has and she didn't even dare to look at Primeape. The last girl to be chosen is a Kangaskhan. At first, Primeape thought Kangaskhan is a coward when she tried to run away but then she can see a Rhyperior and a baby Kangaskhan, who is also trying to reach her. Primeape think that's might be her family but she wonder why she's trying to run away, when she's given a chance to show the world how strong she is. Kangaskhan has finally got on stage after six guards practically drag her to the stage with her kicking and screaming. Primeape look at her and she has a bloodshot in her eyes and tears on her face with her head looking down. She could be a strong competitor if she wasn't so emotional about her family.

"And now... for the boys!" declared Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime has started with the guys and the first guy to be chosen is a Sandslash. He has the same face like Jynx and Vaporeon. He didn't say anything and just walk to the stage in silence. But then he looks at Primeape, who glare at him and then Sandslash look away immediately. Mr. Mime then calls out to reveal the second male to become the tribute for Kanto.

"Snorlax Kabigon!"

Primeape's eyes are widening as the name Snorlax is heard. Her fists are trembling in anger as she suddenly remembers that night from the past. She glares hatefully at Snorlax, who is walking toward the stage and when he get to the steps, he's struggling to get up, so he has six guards to help him get on stage. Despite all that, Snorlax has a smile on his face and when he stand next to Sandslash and wave at the girls, Primeape glare at him and that's wipe the smile off his face.

Then Mr. Mime reveals the third guy to be in the game is Gengar.

"_There's something I don't trust that guy._" thought Primeape because Gengar has a creepy smile on his face when he was chosen but he's still smiling when he got on stage and stand next to Snorlax.

Gengar looks at Primeape and smirk but she glares him back.

"_I don't know what his game is but whatever it is, it's not gonna work on me._" thought Primeape.

And finally, the last tribute is Raichu. He doesn't seem to be scared and he has his head held high toward the stage and stand next to Gengar before Mr. Mime begins to speak to the crowd again.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." announced Mr. Mime. "Our tributes representing for Kanto is; Jynx Rougela, Primeape Okorizaru, Vaporeon Eevalon, Kangaskhan Garura, Sandslash Sandpan, Snorlax Kabigon, Gengar Gangar and Raichu Thunder!"

Mr. Mime claps again, but like before, the crowd are silence.

"Okay, everyone..." declared Mr. Mime. "We're going to send the tributes inside the building, so they can say goodbye to their friends and family before they'll be sent to the plane to go to the Capitol!"

The crowd begin to split up and then Mr. Mime has start talking again.

"Alright, everyone... let's go inside, shall we?" said Mr. Mime.

Primeape and the other tributes begin to follow Mr. Mime inside and then Mr. Mime explains to them about what are they going to do now.

"Okay, then... you're all gonna be in a different room and then we'll sent in your friends first." explained Mr. Mime. "Then after that, we'll sent in your family and finally, we leave the building and get on a big plane to get us to the Capitol, okay?"

The Kanto tributes except for Primeape nod in agreement.

"Alright, let's put all of you in a different room to say goodbye to your friends and family." said Mr. Mime before he brought in the guards and guides the tributes to their rooms to say goodbye before they leave to the Capitol.

Primeape went into a room to wait for someone. She look around the room and it turn out to be an office. She keeps looking around until suddenly, a Primeape appear in the doorway and enter the room and then both of them exchange look for a few moments until I begin to speak.

"Hello, Mother." said Primeape.

"Hello, Primeape." said Mother Primeape. "Its look like you has been chosen to take part in the Pokémon Hunger Games."

"Yes, I'm glad that I'm chosen for this game." nodded Primeape.

"Good, cause I want you to win this thing for our whole family and also for your Father." said Mother Primeape before she and her daughter shown their moment of sadness before her daughter speak again.

"Don't worry, Mother, I will win this game for our family and besides, the other tributes don't stand a chance when we get to the arena but I am suspicious of Gengar." said Primeape. "He smirk at me when we're at the stage but whatever game he's playing, I ain't felling for it."

"Yeah, I saw him too," said Mother Primeape. "You'll be careful, cause who know what he was thinking and that's go the same to the rest of the competition too."

"I will." nodded Primeape.

Before either of them can continue to talk, a Kabutops and Blastoise appear in the doorway.

"Alright, Miss Okorizaru, your time is up, let's go." said Kabutops.

"Yes, officers." nodded Mother Primeape before she starts leaving the room but not before she turns around and says one thing before she left. "Good luck, Primeape."

She left the room and she's gone. As is right now, Primeape is going to do whatever it takes to become the winner of the Pokémon Hunger Games.

"_No one is going to stop me!_" thought Primeape with determination.

**OOO **

And we're done with the first chapter of the reaping!

Now we know that Jynx and Primeape are the first two tributes to be chosen for Pokémon Hunger Games but if you read this chapter carefully, you can find out who is the rest of the tributes for Kanto. I'm gonna do the same thing with every first chapter of the reaping from each regions.

Primeape's POV is quite short because she live in Saffron City, which where the reaping take place and she only got her mother to say goodbye, so it's not much in this chapter and sorry if the exercise part is suck but I'm not good of writing that, since I don't know much about it.

I also forgot to mention is that despite Mr. Mime sound like a lady, Mr. Mime it's actually a MALE. I mention that because in case people get confused.

The shocking thing is happen in this chapter is that Primeape is actually HAPPY to be in the game. Let me tell you one thing though... she's isn't the only one who is happy to be in the game. You'll have to read it and find out but you're gonna have to wait because...

I look at Total Drama Pokémon Adventure and it's been three months, since I last updated and my writing for Pokémon Hunger Games is longer than I thought, so... I decided to write the next chapter of TDPA next because twenty-four people has favourite that story and it has over four-thousands hit, so I made my decision and write both of the stories and it's gonna be like this: TDPA, PHG, TDPA, PHG and so on. I'll mention it a bit more about it on my profile soon.

What do you think of this chapter? If you guys got any advices for me to become a better writer, like grammar and stuff, I would be grateful for it.

The next chapter are the reaping for the last two female for Kanto.

Read and Review, Everyone!


	3. Kanto Reaping: Vaporeon and Kangaskhan

**(AN)** Hey guys! I just want to say that I'm really sorry that it has been nearly FIVE months, since the last updated but I have good reasons for it.

1: I was busied writing three chapters of Total Drama Pokémon Adventure during the summer, since that story is more popular that this story.

2: I'm back at college now, so the update is slower again.

3: I've started writing this chapter near the end of September, so I'm sorry that I haven't update it sooner.

Also, if you're wondering why I had merge the chapter 2 and 3 into one big chapter, well the answer for that is somewhere among the Replies the Review segments.

But for now, like Total Drama Pokémon Adventure, I'm gonna replies every review you had posted, so here I go.

** Michaelis –** Zoroark, Lucario and Tyranitar to be compete on Pokémon Hunger Games? Well you're gonna have to wait and find out if any of the Pokémon you had suggest would be in the game.

**CryoBlaster –** I'm glad you like the chapter and there will be plots during the story.

**salvage1 –** I'm glad you like it and also, since you said that you might find this boring with only one tribute per chapter, so I've decided to have two tributes in one chapter for the reaping, so you're main reason, why I did it.

**richards25 –** I'm glad you like the story so far and the whole purpose for showing all the tributes reaping, so people can get to KNOW them. I hope you understand that and also, the POV is kinda tribute to the actual Hunger Games, since the book is based on entire POV of Katniss Everdeen, so I want to do same thing, plus it would be a good practice with it.

**THE Moon Unicorn –** I'm happy that you though this is the best Pokémon story ever.

Well that's done, anyway… I hope you enjoy the last two female tributes for Kanto reaping!

**(Declaimers)** I do not own Pokémon or The Hunger Games

**OOO**

**Vaporeon's POV**

Vaporeon was having a nice dream, until something fall on her and interrupted her sleep. So she opens her eyes to see what is on her and she starts screaming because she sees a flopping Magikarp on her. She begins to panic, push the Magikarp off of her and then crawl out of the bed and hit the floor below her.

"Ow…" moaned Vaporeon as she rub her head in pain and then she look up to see her two brothers, Jolteon and Flareon laughing until they've notice their sister's glaring at them. "That is so not funny, guys!"

Jolteon and Flareon pick Vaporeon up to her feet.

"Sorry about that, sis, you were the only one who is still asleep..." replied Jolteon.

"So we thought me and Jolteon use our 'Wake up Surprise' to wake you up." finished Flareon.

"Wake up Surprise?" blinked Vaporeon. "I thought you're not doing that anymore."

"Well... the Reaping is here today and all of us will have to take part in it and I want to do that now in case one of us get chosen for the game and it wouldn't be the same if one of us is gone." replied Flareon as he's showing a sad face.

"Yeah, Flareon convinces me to do it when I've got up but I was the one who came up with the Magikarp, sorry about that, sis." said Jolteon.

Vaporeon is no longer glaring at her brothers. They're right, all of them are in the require age between sixteen and twenty-one for the reaping today and the odd for at least one of them to be chosen for the game is possible, so she understand why they did it.

"Don't worries, guys, I forgive you." said Vaporeon as she hug Flareon for a few seconds.

"So, we should go to have our breakfast downstairs and then we and Dad can leave for the reaping, right?" said Jolteon.

"Right." nodded Vaporeon and Flareon.

Both Jolteon and Flareon went downstairs to have their breakfast, while Vaporeon went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. She quickly wash herself and then brush her teeth, so she can get ready for the reaping and hopefully that none of them get chosen for the game. After she has finish using the bathroom, she went downstairs to have her breakfast. She can see her brothers are eating their breakfast, while her Dad, who is an Umbreon, is making Vaporeon's by the oven, when she went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Vaporeon." smiled Umbreon.

"Morning, Daddy." greeted Vaporeon before she went over to her father and kiss him on the cheek. She looks at the oven and she can see him cooking eggs for her and bacon for himself, since she's a vegetarian.

"So, did you have a nice sleep last night?" asked Umbreon as he uses the spatula to move the eggs into his daughter's place with two toasts that's covered in strawberry jam.

"I did… until my brothers use their 'Wake up Surprise' to wake me up." replied Vaporeon.

"I know, your brothers told me about that and why they've did it." said Umbreon as he and Vaporeon sit at the table and begin eating their breakfast, while his two sons have just finish their and put the place on the worktop and then went back to sit at the table with Vaporeon and Umbreon.

"Guys?" asked Flareon. "If any of us get chosen for game…"

"Flareon, would you please do not say that, alright?" interrupted Umbreon, frowning before continues eating.

"Yeah Flareon, Dad's right." replied Jolteon. "You shouldn't be worries about it right now. Besides, the odd for at least one of us to be chosen for the game is low because there's gonna be thousands of Pokémon are coming for the reaping today."

Vaporeon nodded in agreement with Jolteon as my mouth is filling with toasts and eggs in it.

"Oh, okay." murmured Flareon.

None of them has really talks as Umbreon has finished eating his breakfast and then a few minutes later, Vaporeon have finish eating her breakfast as well.

"Okay guys, are you ready to go?" asked Umbreon as Vaporeon put the place on the worktop.

"Yeah, let's get this reaping over with." replied Jolteon.

"Okay, let's go." nodded Umbreon before he and his children has leave the house to go to Saffron City for the reaping.

The place Vaporeon and her family are living in is called Celadon City. It's a nice city to live here, because she and all of her siblings were born here and it is one of the largest cities in Kanto, even though the reaping is taking place in Saffron City. It has a restaurant, where her family eat sometime. The other building the city has is a place called Celadon Hotel, although they don't stay there, since the hotel and her home are in the same city.

It's also has a high school she used to go to when she was a teenager. This city has one of the largest shops in the world called Celadon Department Store. She and her family went there to buys stuff of what they needed and it's also the place where she and her best friend hang out. And finally, this city is known to have the famous Celadon Game Corner. Umbreon sometime would go there when he's depressed. Also, three years ago, Team Rocket had a underground hideout. They were doing something down there but the police had stops them.

Vaporeon and her family have just entered Route 7. She looks at the skies and the weather is quite clear with the sun is shining and there are a couple of clouds, floating around. The journey from her home to the reaping is short but while they're walking, she can see her best friend; Lapras, along with her family ahead of them.

"Hey, Lapras!" greeted Vaporeon as she run toward Lapras's family, who has turn around and smile when they see her.

"Oh, hey Vaporeon!" smiled Lapras as Vaporeon just catches up with her.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" asked Vaporeon.

"Oh, my family and I are fine, Vaporeon." replied Lapras with a calm smile showing.

"Thank you for asking that question, Vaporeon." asked Lapras's Mom, who is also a Lapras. "How are you and your family anyway?"

"I think all of us are nervous about the reaping, knowing that either my brothers or me could have a chance to be chosen for the game." replied Vaporeon, while nervous is showing.

"You and your family should." muttered Lapras's Dad, who is a Gyarados, frowning. "Those producers come up with a horrendous game. Now what kind of monster would create something like this?"

"I don't know," said Vaporeon. "I think it's must be somebody who is either a group of people who want to get more rating, a psycho or a group of psychos who want to get more rating and see actual blood on TV."

Lapras suddenly shiver when the word 'blood' is mention.

"Oh, I would most likely faint if I see blood on TV." mumbled Lapras. She has a fear of blood and she would faint every time she sees blood, even her own.

"Yeah, I swear," growled Gyarados. "If anything happen to my daughter, it will be the last thing they will ever do."

"Honey, you know that we do not settle it with violence, right?" said Mother Lapras with a calm but stern voice.

"Yes dear," muttered Gyarados. "But you know that the new game show is violence itself."

By the time Gyarados has finish talking, the rest of Vaporeon's family has catches up with her and the Lapras's family.

"Hey, Gyarados." greeted Umbreon.

"Hey, Umbreon, are you okay?" asked Gyarados.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gyarados." replied Umbreon. "I'm just worries about the reaping."

"Yeah." muttered Gyarados.

"Hey guys! We're here!" shouted Flareon as he pointed at the distance ahead of him and the families can see Saffron City.

"Alright, let's go." said Umbreon.

Everyone else nod in agreement and then starts to walk toward the city. The Saffron City has a lot of famous stuff there. It has a Fighting Dojo, a Magnet Train that take people to Johto and the famous Silph Co., which has invented so many technologies for the rest of the world to use. Plus it's also where the reaping takes place.

As the families are walking through Saffron City, Vaporeon look around the place. She and Lapras have been to Saffron City before but they don't go there often, since Lapras couldn't move much on land. But her brothers do came here sometime to hang out with their friends.

"Excuse me?"

Someone called out to the families as they turn their faces to see a guard, a Blastoise. He's wearing some kind of police force uniform that been painted with white.

"Oh, hello officer... may we help you with something?" asked Gyarados.

"Yes sir, me and the rest of the guards are scanning everyone here to find out if their ages are between sixteen to twenty-one in order to qualify for a reaping." explained Blastoise.

"I understand." nodded Gyarados.

"Alright, I'll scan you first with my scanner gun and then I'll scan the rest of you." explained Blastoise.

The families nods in agreement and then Blastoise brought out something from his pocket. Its look like a gun but it's actually a scanner like he just said and he starting to use it on scan Gyarados for a few seconds and stop and look at his scanner for the result before he speak to him again.

"Sir, you're fifty-three years old, so you're not taking part in the reaping." said Blastoise.

"Thank you, officer." nodded Gyarados before he look at the rest of the families in worry.

"Okay, I have scanned Gyarados, but I need to scan the rest of you." said Blastoise.

The families nods in agreement again and then Blastoise's beginning to scans the rest of them. He starts with Lapras's Mom, who is forty- eight. He scan Umbreon next, who is forty-six. He is quite young for having to raise three sixteen to twenty-one kids and speaking of kids, it's Vaporeon's turn to be scanned.

Blastoise point the scanner at Vaporeon and begin to waving his scanner; up and down her whole body for a few seconds and then he stops and looks at his scanner for the result. The beep is sounded, which is mean the result have come up and he look at Vaporeon with a tiny bit of sadness on his face.

"Vaporeon... you're twenty years old." said Blastoise, solemnly. "That's mean you have come with me to the reaping in a minutes after I've scans the last three."

"Okay." nodded Vaporeon.

Blastoise scans Lapras first, who is the same age as Vaporeon. The next person to be scans is Jolteon, who is twenty-one years old, which make him the oldest of all of the Eevee siblings. Finally, the last person to be scans is Flareon, who is a bit hesitate at first but eventfully get scans and he is sixteen years old, which make him the younger of all of the Eevee siblings.

"Okay, now that I have scans everyone, would you four please come with me for the reaping?" said Blastoise.

The Eevee sibling and Lapras nod in agreement and then turn around to talk to their parents.

"Dad, we've gotta go to the reaping now with Blastoise." said Jolteon.

"Okay guys, I'll see you all soon." Said Umbreon before he hugs all of his children, while at the same time, Lapras is hugging her parents.

After they have finished hugging their parents, they then walk to Silph Co. with Blastoise beside them. As they're walking to Silph Co., none of them have spoken to each other until they have arrives at Silph Co.

"Whoa…" stunned Flareon as he and the other have arrives at Silph Co., and they can see a large crowd of Pokémon here. "I've never seen so many Pokémon here before."

"Yeah, its look like the entire Kanto has come for the reaping." said Jolteon as Lapras and Vaporeon nod in agreement.

"Okay guys, I want all of you to be in your group that's got the numbers of your ages in it, got it?" explained Blastoise.

The Eevee sibling and Lapras look at where he's pointing at and they can see six large groups with each sign have a numbers that's represent their ages.

"Okay." nodded the Eevee sibling and Lapras.

Blastoise nod at them before leaving to continue scanning other people.

"Well, I guess we should go our position then." said Flareon.

"Yeah we should, good luck guys." Said Vaporeon before she hugs Flareon and then hug Jolteon, who both of them has hugs her back.

"You too, sis." said Jolteon.

After Vaporeon had hugged both of her brothers, she's watching both of them went to a separate large group with a sign that shows, sixteen and twenty-one respectively. She keeps watching them go to their group until Lapras speak to her.

"C'mon Vaporeon, let's go to our group." said Lapras.

"Yeah." nodded Vaporeon.

Both of them walk to their group but while they're continue walking to get in position, they can see a lot of people, who is scared to compete for the game, while a few… doesn't and seem to hope to be in it and that made both of them worries. They've finally got in position and wait for the reaping to begin.

"Hey Lapras?" asked Vaporeon as Lapras turn to look at her. "Who do you think are gonna be chosen for the reaping?"

Lapras think for a few seconds before come up with an answer.

"Well, I think the people who are chosen for this game are the people who have many different personalities with their own special skills. Plus, I also think that each tribute would have their own reason of winning the game, if they were chosen." mused Lapras before continues speaking with a frown on her face. "But I fear that among the chosen tributes… I feel there's the darks one for tributes who want fame, fortune or just an entertainment of enjoying killing people."

Vaporeon is surprise at Lapras when she's suggesting of who she thinks the tributes would be chosen but she's not really surprise Lapras would say something like that, since for some unknown reasons, she seems to have the sixth sense of what's happening in the future.

"Yeah, you're probably right, and besides… I look at the stage over there…" said Vaporeon as she pointing at the two large bowls with a lot of slips in it in the stage in front of Silph Co. to Lapras. "And I think they're gonna choose the tributes by picking out a random slip from a large bowl."

"I think you're right, Vaporeon." said Lapras.

But before either of them can continue to talk, a microphone feed is heard. They look at the stage and they can see a Mr. Mime tapping his finger on the microphone and then begin to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome all!" greeted Mr. Mime, smiling. "Happy Pokémon Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Vaporeon and Lapras frown as Mr. Mime is seemed to trying to make this a happy event, even though it isn't.

"Okay everyone... the time has come to select four courageous young men and women for the honor of representing Kanto in our very first Pokémon Hunger Games!" declared Mr. Mime. The crowd are silent, so Mr. Mime interrupts the silence with a cough.

"Okay then, ladies first." said Mr. Mime before he walks over to one of the large bowl on the right side of the stage and starts putting his hand in the bowl and then brought out a slip, open it and reveal the first tributes for Kanto.

The first girl to be chosen is Jynx. Vaporeon can see her as Jynx's being escort to the stage, while looking shock and she also seems to be looking at something but Vaporeon don't know what it is. After Jynx got on the stage, Mr. Mime called out the next girl, which is Primeape. She looks about the same size of Vaporeon but most likely stronger than her. Plus, she looks scary, so when she got on stage, Primeape glares at all of us for some reasons. Could Primeape be one of the 'darks tributes', Lapras was talking about?

But She didn't think about it much, since Mr. Mime is about to reveal who is the third girl to be chosen for the game.

"Okay, our third girl to be chosen for the game is…" said Mr. Mime as he opens the slip and called out a name.

"Vaporeon Eevalon!"

Vaporeon's widening her eyes and open her mouth in shock as she just found out that she has been chosen for Pokémon Hunger Games. She looks at Lapras, who has the same reaction as her, and then try to look for her brothers. However, she couldn't find either of them because someone tap her shoulder and she turn around to see four guards; a Pinsir, a Kabutops a Arcanine and the same Blastoise she had met earlier today, who seem to recognise her and show a little pity.

"Come with us, ma'am." said Pinsir before he pushes Vaporeon out of the crowd and guide her to the stage.

Vaporeon stood in front of the stage and then Pinsir guide her to the steps on the right side of the stage and start walking up the stairs. She can see Mr. Mime is standing on top of the steps, moving his hand to her to get to the stage quicker. When Vaporeon has reached the top of the steps, Mr. Mime put one of his hands on her back and guides her to stand next to Primeape.

Vaporeon didn't even look at Primeape but she did turn to see Jynx is looking at her and we have exchange look for a few seconds before looking away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our third female tribute for Kanto is Vaporeon Eevalon!" declared Mr. Mime.

Vaporeon know there's one spot left for the female and she's hoping that Lapras wouldn't be chosen.

"Alright, let's find out who will be the last female to be representing for Kanto, shall we?" said Mr. Mime before he went over to the bowl again and pick up the final slip for the female and then called out the name.

"Kangaskhan Garura!"

Vaporeon breath in relief in silence that Lapras is not gonna be chosen for the game but then she can hear someone's screaming and wailing. She look around the crowd and she can see a Kangaskhan is trying to run away and begin to start crying but the four guards are trying to pull her toward the stage. She don't know who is Kangaskhan's running away to but then she can see a Rhyperior and a baby Kangaskhan, who is also trying to reach her. She assumes that those two are Kangaskhan's husband and her baby.

Vaporeon felt bad for Kangaskhan as she is practically dragging to the stage with four guards, along with two extra joining in to help the guards pulling her, no matter how much she's struggling to escape and crying out to the audience to help her. She finally gives up by the time she reaches the stage and walk over to stand next to her.

Vaporeon turn around to face Jynx, who also seem to felt bad for Kangaskhan as much as she do. She then turns her face around to face Kangaskhan and she looks at her and Jynx with a bloodshot in her eyes and tears on her face. But she didn't say anything and look away with her head down.

"And now... for the boys!" declared Mr. Mime.

Vaporeon is appalled that Mr. Mime just sweep it off, like it's not new for him. But it's doesn't matter as she's hoping that her brothers didn't get chosen as Mr. Mime reveal the male tributes for Kanto.

The first guy is Sandslash. He has a similar reaction like Vaporeon and Jynx's had. He walk to the stage in silence and glanced at the female but then he glanced at Primeape, who glared at him and he look away immediately. Mr. Mime then reveals the second guy to be chosen.

"Snorlax Kabigon!"

"_Snorlax Kabigon?_" thought Vaporeon as she's wondering where she recognised that name. Then she looks at a Snorlax walking toward the stage but have trouble getting up the steps, so the guards have to help him. She then widens her eyes as she just remembers him. He used to go to the same school with her and both of them had graduated together. Also, he lives in the same city where she lives as well. She and her brothers had seen him often in the restaurant eating a lot of foods.

She stopped thinking when Snorlax has finally reached the top of the step and walk to stand next to Sandslash. He then looks at the female with a smile on his face and wave to them for a moment.

"_He's a nice guy, I doubt that he would kill someone but then again, only one of us can survive this game._" thought Vaporeon.

She stop thinking again as Mr. Mime has just revealed that Gengar is the next tribute.

"_There is something I don't trust about that guy. He's seemed to be smiling when his name was called but he's still smiling when he got on stage and stand next to Snorlax._" thought Vaporeon.

Vaporeon keep looking at Gengar and he turns his face to looks at her and apparently, the other girls and smirks for a few seconds before looking away.

"_I better watch out for him._" thought Vaporeon.

Finally, the last tribute for Kanto is Raichu. He almost got the similar reaction like she, Jynx and Sandslash did when their name were called out but unlike them, Raichu manage to walk to the stage with his head held high and stand next to Gengar before Mr. Mime begins to speak to the crowd again.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." announced Mr. Mime. "Our tributes representing for Kanto is; Jynx Rougela, Primeape Okorizaru, Vaporeon Eevalon, Kangaskhan Garura, Sandslash Sandpan, Snorlax Kabigon, Gengar Gangar and Raichu Thunder!"

Mr. Mime claps again, but like before, the crowd are silence.

"Okay, everyone..." declared Mr. Mime. "We're going to send the tributes inside the building, so they can say goodbye to their friends and family before they'll be sent to the plane to go to the Capitol!"

The crowd begin to split up and then Mr. Mime has start talking again.

"Alright, everyone... let's go inside, shall we?" said Mr. Mime.

Vaporeon and the other tributes begin to follow Mr. Mime inside and then Mr. Mime explains to them about what are they going to do now.

"Okay, then... you're all gonna be in a different room and then we'll sent in your friends first." explained Mr. Mime. "Then after that, we'll sent in your family and finally, we leave the building and get on a big plane to get us to the Capitol, okay?"

The Kanto tributes except for Primeape nod in agreement.

"Alright, let's put all of you in a different room to say goodbye to your friends and family." said Mr. Mime before he brought in the guards and guides the tributes to their rooms to say goodbye before they leave to the Capitol.

Vaporeon went into the room and it turn out to be an office. She's waiting for her friends and family to say goodbye.

The first person to arrive in the room is Lapras. She has a sad and pity look on her face as she walk in and she and Vaporeon hugs.

"Vaporeon, I am so terribly sorry." said Lapras after Vaporeon let go of her.

"I know… but I guess I just got unlucky then. So, what should I do in the game?" asked Vaporeon with sadness in her voice.

"Well, I know this game is the fight to the death but I suggest you should get an ally or two… somebody you should trust with." suggested Lapras.

"Ally?" questioned Vaporeon as she look at Lapras like she just become crazy. "But Lapras, this IS the fight to the death and only one tributes out of forty can survive this game."

"I know, but it's not a good idea of taking on this game alone in the beginning and I seriously think you should ally with someone you've already know." mused Lapras.

"Who, Snorlax?" questioned Vaporeon. "I mean… no offence to him but…"

"I wasn't talking about Snorlax." interrupted Lapras as she just made Vaporeon raise a brow in confusion again.

"Really, who?" asked Vaporeon.

Before Lapras can answer her question, the two guards; Hypno and Poliwrath appear in the doorway.

"Alright Lapras, your time is up, let's go." said Poliwrath before he and Hypno enter the office and start taking Lapras out of the room.

"Farewell Vaporeon, I wish you good luck in the game!" shouted Lapras before she left the office with the guards.

Vaporeon let out a few tears, knowing she may never be able to see her best friend again. She then wipe away all of her tears as she wait for her family to say goodbye but the next person to enter the room is who she did not excepted to be.

"Growlithe?" asked Vaporeon.

Growlithe is Flareon's best friend. Both of them are sixteen years old, they always hang out together and they would sometime prank on her when they were younger. But she doesn't understand why Growlithe is here anyway.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vaporeon.

"I've came here to say goodbye to you." replied Growlithe.

"Yeah... but why did you come to say goodbye to me?" questioned Vaporeon.

Growlithe begin to look nervous and its look like he got something to say but couldn't get it out, so Vaporeon speak up.

"Well? Could you speak now because the guards will here in a…?" said Vaporeon before Growlithe suddenly blunt out.

"Because I really like you and I don't want you to die!" shouted Growlithe.

Vaporeon is shock that Growlithe actually has a crush on her, since he's a fire type, while she's a water type.

"Really?" blinked Vaporeon. "I didn't know you like me that much but why?"

"Because, you're really pretty and one of the only reason why I've often join Flareon to prank you is so I can meet you." replied Growlithe with a hint of blush showing.

"Growlithe... I appreciate it, but you're too young for me and I'm looking for a guy who is the same age of me or older." said Vaporeon.

"Oh." murmured Growlithe as he looks upset.

"But it's still nice that you like me," smiled Vaporeon. "So I'll give you something to remember me by."

She step forward and kiss him on the cheek, which make Growlithe show a goofy smile on his face.

"Hehe, thank." smiled Growlithe, which made Vaporeon to smile as well.

"You're welcome." smiled Vaporeon until the guards; Poliwrath and Hypno appear in the doorway.

"Alright Growlithe, it's time for you to leave now." said Hypno before he enter the room and start taking Growlithe out of the room.

"Good luck Vaporeon, I'll be rooting for you!" shouted Growlithe before he leave the room with a smile on his face.

At least he's happy but Vaporeon won't be once she have say goodbye to her family. They've arrived at the doorway a few seconds later and like Lapras, all of them has a sad and pity look on their face. They all went into the room and gives her a hugs and then after that, Jolteon spoken up.

"Aw sis, I'm sorry." murmured Jolteon.

"Yeah well, it's could've been worse… all of us would've been chosen for the game, anyway." sighed Vaporeon.

"Err… Vaporeon?" asked Flareon. "Before we came here, why Growlithe was leaving the place with a smile on his face?"

"Well, he told me that he has a crush on me," replied Vaporeon with a small amused smile showing. "So I decided to kiss him on the cheek to make him feel better."

Flareon chuckled for bit before continue to speak.

"At least he finally got that kiss he has wanted." said Flareon before he frown. "I don't want you to die, Vaporeon. I'm not ready to see you dying right now."

He's beginning to start letting out his tears, so Vaporeon hugs him again.

"I know… I'll try my best to win this game." said Vaporeon before she turns her face to look at Jolteon. "Will you promise me to take care of Flareon, while I'm gone?"

"Of course I will, sis." nodded Jolteon as Vaporeon let go of Flareon and walk over to hug him.

"Thank you." said Vaporeon before she let go of Jolteon to look at Umbreon, who has a depressed look on his face. She hasn't seen him like this since three years ago, so she walks over to him and hugs him. "Are you okay Dad?"

"No, I'm not, sweetie." sighed Umbreon in depression. "We've already lost your Mom and your sisters in this family and I can't afford to lose you too."

"I know… but Dad," said Vaporeon. "If I want to survive this game, I need to win but it requires killing somebody and I don't want to that."

"I understand… but sometime, you may have to do some sacrifice to survive and I suggest you should at least get an ally." mused Umbreon before the guards appear at the doorway again.

"Okay guys, it's time for you all to leave now." said Poliwrath before him and Hypno start taking Vaporeon's brothers and father out of the room.

"Yes sir." Said Umbreon before the guards went into the room and start taking him and his sons out of the room.

"Good luck sis, we'll be rooting for you!" shouted Flareon as he's been pushes by Poliwrath.

"Watch out for Primeape and Gengar, Vaporeon… both of them look dangerous!" shouted Jolteon.

"Bye Vaporeon, I love you so much!" shouted Umbreon before he and his sons are out of the office.

Vaporeon went to sit on one of the chairs and begin to start crying, letting out all the tears and she sob for few time. However, she should follow her Dad and Lapras's advice and try to get an ally, so she can win this game and see her family again.

**Kangaskhan's POV**

**OOO**

Kangaskhan wake up because of her alarm clock's setting it off. She turns her face around to look at the clock and then reaches one of her hands to turn it off. She then hear someone's groaning and turn her face around again to look at her husband; Rhyperior, who is waking up from his own alarm clock and then turn it off as well. He looks at her and smiles.

"Good morning, dear." smiled Rhyperior.

"Good morning to you, honey." smiled Kangaskhan before her husband sit up and lean down to kiss her, while been careful to make sure that his horn won't hit her in the face. Both of them kiss for a few seconds before they apart.

"Do we have to get up at seven in the morning," asked Rhyperior. "We don't have to go to the reaping?"

"I know," replied Kangaskhan. "But if we don't go, we could be in trouble and I don't want this family to be in trouble, especially not our baby."

"Speaking of our baby, let's go check on her, shall we?" smiled Rhyperior.

"Yeah, we should." nodded Kangaskhan before she and Rhyperior get off their bed and leave the bedroom to check on their baby.

They walk across the hallway to get to the door and then open it to see their baby daughter; sleeping like an angel in her cot. They walk inside the room and stand in front of the cot and then smiles softly at their daughter. The baby is a baby version of Kangaskhan as she sleep peacefully in her cot.

"Oh, Rhyperior… look at her." gushed Kangaskhan, quietly. "She looks so beautiful."

"I know… it is hard to believe that our daughter is already a year old." smiled Rhyperior, proudly but then replace it with a frown. "But it's also hard to believe that the producers would create a game, where people can actually die. I've never thought they would go this low just for the rating."

"I agree with you about that. I'm twenty-one years old; that's mean I'm require to take part in the reaping." murmured Kangaskhan with a sadden look showing. Rhyperior notice it and so he places both of his hands on his wife's shoulder and look at her in the eyes.

"Kangaskhan… I know its suck that you're gonna have to take part in the reaping." smiled Rhyperior. "But there will be thousands of people gonna has to take part in the reaping as well, so the odd of you would be chosen for the game is low, so don't worry about it."

Kangaskhan replace her sadden look to show her softly smile at her husband.

"This is why I love you; you always find the way to make me feel better." smiled Kangaskhan.

"Yeah, I sure do." chuckled Rhyperior as he wraps one of his arms around Kangaskhan.

"I'm going to wake the baby." smiled Kangaskhan. "Why don't you go clean yourselves and make us some breakfast."

"Sure babe." said Rhyperior before he kisses Kangaskhan and then leave the room to clean himself.

Kangaskhan look at her baby with a softly smile again before she gently pick her up in her arms and then slowly cradling her.

"Hi baby... it's time to get up." whispered Kangaskhan as her daughter's eyes are slowly opening and then she blinks a couple of time before she looks at her as she smile at her. "Hey, sweetie... we're going to clean up and have our breakfast, so we can get ready for the big day today, okay?"

Her baby couldn't be able to talk yet but she still makes a few sounds, while she has a smile on her face, which makes Kangaskhan feel so happy about it. She put her in her pouch and then leaves the room to go to the bathroom to clean themselves. She walks through the hallway with her baby in her pouch, and then she stand next to the bathroom door as they wait for Rhyperior to finish using the bathroom. About two minutes later, Rhyperior come out of the bathroom, looking clean and then he smile and speak to them.

"Okay ladies, the bathroom is all your now." smiled Rhyperior. "I'm gonna go to make us some breakfast for both for ya when you've finish in there."

"Thank honey." said Kangaskhan as she giggle a bit before she and Rhyperior give each other a quick kiss and then Rhyperior leave to go downstairs to make breakfast for the whole family, while she and her baby went to the bathroom to clean themselves.

Kangaskhan put the plug on in the sink and then turn on both taps to fill the sink for her baby to take a bath in. A few seconds later, the sink is fill, so she turns off both of the taps and then she put one of her hands in the water to see if is okay for her baby to take a bath right now. The water is just fine and she picks her baby out of her pouch and then speaks to her.

"Okay baby, it's time for a bath now." Said Kangaskhan as her baby is smiling and then makes a few sounds before she put her in the sink. Her baby love taking a bath because she like to be clean and she could play with the bubbles but that's not happening today, since they have a long journey to get to Saffron City for the reaping today, so she need to clean her up quick.

She grabs a sponge and a shampoo from the cupboard and then she squirt out a little bit of shampoo into her hands and start rubbing it on her baby's head. After she have finish rubbing shampoo on her baby's head, she pick up a sponge, squirt a little soap on it and start rubbing it all over her baby's body, who is giggling as she's rubbing the sponge on her, which is making her smile at it. She kept doing it for about a minute before she put the sponge away, take her baby out of the sink and then pull the plug to empty the water in the sink.

She grabs a towel from the towel rack, pick up her baby and start drying her. After she has finish drying her baby, few seconds later, she put the towel back into the towel rack and then speaks to her again.

"Here you go baby, nice and clean." smiled Kangaskhan as her baby giggles in happiness of being clean, so she kisses her on the cheek and then put her into her pouch. She then goes to wash her face and brush her teeth. She didn't do it with her baby because she doesn't have any teeth, since she's a year old. Few minutes later, she finishes with it and then put it away. "Okay baby, let's go eat our breakfast that your Daddy made, shall we?"

Her daughter giggles in response as they leave the bathroom to go downstairs to have their breakfast. They went to go inside the kitchen and they can see Rhyperior putting her place with bacon and eggs in it on the table. He looks at the both of us and then smile.

"Hey Kangaskhan, I made bacon and eggs for you and crushes peas for our sweetie peas." Smiled Rhyperior as walks over to his wife and daughter, and tickle the latter by the time when he called her sweetie peas.

"Thank you, honey." said Kangaskhan before she and Rhyperior kiss again.

"You're welcome." said Rhyperior before Kangaskhan put her baby into the high-chair and sit down as well.

Rhyperior walk over to the worktop to get his place, that's contain the same bacon and eggs like his wife but he has a bigger pile and then sit down and start eating. After that, Kangaskhan pick up the spoon to scoop the crushes peas from the canned and then she point the spoon at her baby, who is looking hungry.

"Now here come the peas train!" said Kangaskhan in baby voice as her baby giggles in happiness before she move the spoon close enough for her baby to open her mouth and swallow the whole crushes peas into her mouth.

"Good girl!" smiled Kangaskhan before she brings the spoon back into the canned to scoop another batch of crushes peas and then speak in baby voice again. "Here come another peas train!"

She kept feeding her and talk in baby voice until the canned is empty and the baby look full and happy.

"Aw… are you a happy girl now?" questioned Kangaskhan, smiling as her baby makes a happy sound, showing that her answer is yes. She stands up to put the canned on the worktop and by the time she sit down again to eat her breakfast, not only her breakfast has gotten cooler, her husband is almost finish his breakfast. She start eating her breakfast and few minutes later, her husband has just finish his breakfast, so he stand up and put the place on the worktop and went back to the table to sit down.

"So, what are we gonna do next after you have finish eating your breakfast?" asked Rhyperior as his wife swallow her foods before start explaining.

"Well, after I have finished eating my breakfast, we should go to the toilet, since it does gonna be a long walk." explained Kangaskhan. "Then we leave the place to meet up with Nidoking and Nidoqueen and then after that, we walk through Cycling Road to get across the ocean. Once we have reaches the other side of the ocean, we need to walk across through Celadon City to arrive at Saffron City for the reaping."

"Sound like a plan." nodded Rhyperior before he start reading the newspapers to wait for his wife to finish eating her breakfast. Few minutes later, Kangaskhan have finish eating her breakfast and then she stand up to put her place on the worktop and she turn around to look at Rhyperior.

"Okay, I'm going to take my baby to go to the toilet with me first and then you can go next and we can leave the place to go to the reaping." explained Kangaskhan.

"Okay honey." said Rhyperior, still reading the newspapers.

Kangaskhan and her baby went to the toilet first and then it's Rhyperior's turn to go next. By the time he came back from the bathroom, she put her baby into her pouch, along with two toys for her baby to play with while they're travelling to Saffron City for the reaping. One is a rattle and the other is the baby keys set for her to chew, even though that her baby doesn't have teeth yet. She looks at the clock, which is half past eight right now and then Rhyperior speaks to her. "So, are you two ready to go?"

"Yes we are, let's go." nodded Kangaskhan as she and her family leave the house for the reaping in Saffron City.

The place that she and her family are living is a place called Fuchsia City. It's a wonderful city to live, despite there is not much here but it has a Safari Zone, where nearly every residents in this city lives here, including herself and her family and it's also include a large second stories school for Junior High in the lower floor, while High School is in the upper floor.

Right now, the weather is nice with the sun is shining with a few clouds floating around. Also, the family are walking toward Nidoking and Nidoqueen's house. Both of them are their best friends, since Junior High. Nidoqueen is Kangaskhan closest friend, who has always been there when she needed her, like school, bullies and puberty. And she is also the reason how she and Rhyperior has got together.

Nidoking is Rhyperior's best friend. Both of them has always hangouts during Junior High and High School, they used to be a jocks but both of them are not the type of jocks who are rude and all but instead they are kind and they are the inspiration to other students in school. Kangaskhan's married to Rhyperior, while Nidoqueen is married to Nidoking, even though Kangaskhan used to have a crush on Nidoking.

As they're getting close to their house, they notice two similar people in the distance and then they realize that the two of them is their best friends; Nidoking and Nidoking.

"Hey guys!" shouted Rhyperior as he wave at Nidoking and Nidoqueen, who are getting closer and closer until they are standing in front of him and his wife.

"Hey, Nidoqueen!" greeted Kangaskhan as she and Nidoqueen hugs, while carefully making sure that her baby isn't squish and possibly damage Nidoqueen's unborn baby as well.

"Hey Kangaskhan, it's good to see you again." smiled Nidoqueen.

"Hey dude." greeted Rhyperior as he fists bump with Nidoking.

"What's up, man?" smiled Nidoking.

"Oh, hey there you cutie pie, how are you?" asked Nidoqueen in baby voice as she's tickling Kangaskhan's baby from her pouch, making her laughing, much to the latter's delight.

"Oh, speaking of baby, how are you with your pregnancy?" asked Kangaskhan as Nidoqueen stop tickling Kangaskhan's baby.

"Oh, it's doing great." smiled Nidoqueen as she rub her large stomach. "The doctor said that I could get my baby next month!"

She screams in delight and she and Kangaskhan both carefully hugs again, until Nidoking speak up.

"So, should we go to the reaping now?" asked Nidoking. "Cause, we've gotta be there at midday and right now, we've got about three hours to get there."

"Yeah, you're right, honey." said Nidoqueen before she kisses Nidoking.

"You have a good point, Nidoking." nodded Kangaskhan before she turn to glance at Rhyperior. "Shall we go, Rhyperior?"

"We shall." smiled Rhyperior as he hold hand with Kangaskhan before both of them kiss and then they all begin to leave Fuchsia City for the reaping.

While they're travelling to the reaping, they talks about a couple of things like their jobs and the taxes. By the time they've finish taking about that, they've arrived at The Cycling Road. It's a very long bridge between here and Celadon City; people would often use a bike to get across the bridge but unfortunately, none of them own a bike, so they're going to have to walk across the bridge with their feet and it will take us at least an hour to get to the other side.

"This is gonna be a long walk." sighed Rhyperior.

"Yeah, but according to the clock on the side of the bridge, we have less than three hours before the reaping start." mused Nidoking. "So, by the time we get to the other side of the bridge, we'll have less than two hours then, so we still have time to make it to the reaping."

Kangaskhan, Rhyperior and Nidoqueen look at Nidoking in surprises, since he is usually not the smartest person here but it's possible he's having his moment right now or he's getting smarter as he is getting older. Nidoqueen smile as she kiss her husband on the cheek and then nuzzles against him lovingly.

"This is one of the reasons why I married you, Nidoking." smiled Nidoqueen as she wraps her arms around Nidoking's neck. This has made the latter to chuckle and the wraps his arms around Nidoqueen's waist.

"I know dear." chuckled Nidoking before him and his wife kiss and then apart from their lips and hold hands. They then start walking again. "Come on, guys, are you coming?"

Kangaskhan and Rhyperior exchange looks and then chuckle.

"They didn't change much, did they?" asked Rhyperior.

"Yeah, but we loves them… but not as much as you." said Kangaskhan, seductively as she wrap her arms around Rhyperior's neck and nuzzle against him, like Nidoqueen did with Nidoking. Rhyperior then chuckle and wrap his arms around his wife's waist and speak quietly with a sense of seductively into her ears.

"You know, maybe after we come home from the reaping, we could make another baby if you want." smirked Rhyperior, seductively.

Kangaskhan blush heavily when he mentions it but to be honest… she doesn't mind having another baby, since she have always wanted to have three kids. She begins to answer his question, quietly, so that her baby wouldn't be able to hear she's going to say to Rhyperior.

"Maybe we could have another baby… but could we talk about it, when she is not around." replied Kangaskhan as she pointed at her baby in her pouch for Rhyperior to understand. He looks what she's pointing at and he immediately understands.

"Okay, Kangaskhan." nodded Rhyperior before he kiss Kangaskhan and then kneel down to talk to the baby, who is looking at both of us in curiously.

"Hey there, kid… you're having fun in your Mama's pouch?" smiled Rhyperior as he tickles the baby from his wife's pouch, making her laugh and Kangaskhan's smile. He stops tickling the baby and then holds hands. "Okay, let's go catch up with the other."

"Right." nodded Kangaskhan before she and Rhyperior kiss for a bit and then they begin to start walking again to catch up with their friends and to get across the very long bridge.

They've manage to catch up with their friends and then they begin to have conversations again. They talks about stuff like babies, school and our hobbies… but none of the conversations compare to the current topics they were talking about; the reaping and the game. They begin to talk about it by the time they got pass the halfway mark between Fuchsia City and Celadon City. All of them except for the baby, who is currently crewing on the keys set, are now having a grim looks on their faces as they talk about it.

"I still can't believe they're gonna force forty Pokémon to kill each other until they are only one of them left." growled Nidoking as he talk about the reaping.

"I know… I still find it hard to believe they would go this low for the rating." nodded Rhyperior with a similar growl.

"And the worse part… I have to take part in the reaping, since I'm twenty-one years old." murmured Kangaskhan.

"Don't worry Kangaskhan," assured Nidoqueen. "There are lot of Pokémon gonna have to take part in the reaping, so the odd for you to be chosen is very low, so don't worry about it, girl."

"You know… what you said, were very similar to what Rhyperior said to me this morning, so I understand what you mean, Nidoqueen." said Kangaskhan.

"Well, we're about halfway through this bridge right now, so it's won't be long now before we arrive at Celadon City and finally be at the reaping in Saffron City." smiled Nidoqueen.

"Right." nodded Kangaskhan.

Like Nidoqueen said, they've finally get to the other side of the bridge about thirty minutes later and then they've arrive at Celadon City. It has another high school here, a large shopping centre called Celadon Department Store, where they sometime buy their stuff here, a restaurant, where they eat there when they go out for dinner sometime, Celadon Hotel and a Game Corner. That place had a Team Rocket Hideout underground three years old but the police managed to stop them and sent them in jail.

They walk across this city for another thirty minutes to leave, so they can get to Saffron City. After they have walks for about another ten minutes, they have finally arrived at Saffron City.

"Finally!" exclaimed Rhyperior as he and the other have finally arrived at Saffron City. "It's about time we got here and I'm getting tired of some Pokémon staring at me on the way here."

He wasn't lying about that last part. During their travel from Fuchsia City to here, they've noticed that a couple of Pokémon was staring at him, since they don't see a non-Kanto or Johto Pokémon quite often around here.

"Just ignore them honey," said Kangaskhan as she place one of her hand on her husband's back. "I'm sure those Pokémon just haven't seen a non-Kanto or Johto Pokémon much around here anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right." sighed Rhyperior. "Let's just get to the Silph Co., so we can get this reaping over with."

Kangaskhan nodded in agreement with him and then they all begin to walk through Saffron City. This city is famous for a couple of reasons, one; they has a Fighting Dojo, where people would go there to train and make themselves fitness. Then there's a Magnet Train that take people to Johto. She and her family sometime go on it to visit her parents, who are now currently living in Azalea Town. And finally, there's a Silph Co., that has invented a lot of technologies for the rest of the world to use, and plus it's also where the reaping take place.

As they walk through the city, Kangaskhan notice that there are a lot of Pokémon here for the reaping. She assumes they weren't kidding when they said that everyone in the entire Kanto region would be here.

"Excuse me?"

Kangaskhan and the other turns around to see a Dragonite wearing some kind of police force uniform that been painted with white, walking toward us.

"Can we help you, officer?" asked Nidoqueen.

"Yes ma'am," explained Dragonite. "The rest of the guards and I are scanning everyone here to find out if their ages are between sixteen to twenty-one in order to qualify for a reaping."

"I understand, sir." nodded Nidoqueen.

"Okay, I'll scan you first with my scanner gun and then I'll scan the rest of you except for her," explained Dragonite as he pointed at the baby in Kangaskhan's pouch. "Since I know that she hasn't grown into a fully grown Kangaskhan yet."

He's right about the part that the baby hasn't grown into a fully grown Kangaskhan yet, since she have to be ten years old to be one. But then Dragonite brought out something from his pocket. Its look like a gun but it's actually a scanner like he just said and he starting to use it on scan Nidoqueen for a few seconds and then stop and look at his scanner for the result before he speak to her again.

"Ma'am, you're twenty-two years old, so you are lucky that you don't have to take part in the reaping." said Dragonite.

Kangaskhan can see a relieve look in his eyes, he must be glad that Nidoqueen wouldn't have to take part in the reaping, since she is eight months pregnant.

"Thank you, officer." said Nidoqueen.

"Okay, I have scanned Nidoqueen, but I need to scan the rest of you." explained Dragonite.

Kangaskhan, Rhyperior and Nidoking nods in agreement and he's beginning to scans the rest of them. He starts with Nidoking, who is also twenty-two years old and then it's Kangaskhan's turn to be scan but before he do that, he say one thing to her.

"Ma'am, could you please remove your baby from your pouch, so I can scan you alone?" asked Dragonite.

"Of course, officer." nodded Kangaskhan before she pick her baby out of her pouch with the key set in her hand and then give her to Rhyperior and turn around to face Dragonite again. "I'm ready, sir."

Dragonite points the scanner at Kangaskhan and begins to waves his scanner; up and down her whole body for a few seconds and then he stops and looks at his scanner for the result. The beep is sounded, which is mean the result have come up and he look at her with a little bit of sadness on his face.

"Kangaskhan… you're twenty-one years old." said Dragonite, solemnly. "That's mean you're gonna have come with me to the reaping in a minutes after I've scans Rhyperior."

"Okay." nodded Kangaskhan.

She knew that she have to go to the reaping, since she's the only one who is twenty-one, while everyone else, beside my baby are twenty-two. Has the reaping take place two months later, she'd be twenty-two like the other and do not have to take part in the reaping. But it doesn't matter now as Rhyperior give the baby back to her, so Dragonite can scan him. Dragonite has finished scanning Rhyperior a few seconds later and then he speaks again.

"Alright, thank you for letting me scanned you all." said Dragonite before he turns to look at Kangaskhan. "But Kangaskhan, you're gonna have to follow me to Silph Co. now."

"Okay, officer." nodded Kangaskhan before she turns around to speak to her husband and friends. "Guys, I have to go now. Rhyperior, could you please look after our baby, while I get involved in the reaping?"

"Of course, honey." said Rhyperior as he glance at his wife, who is going to talk to the baby in her hands.

"Okay sweetie, Mommy has to do something important, so stay with Daddy and your Aunt and Uncle." said Kangaskhan. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She kisses her baby on the cheek, which make her laugh happily and then pass her to Rhyperior.

"We'll see you after the reaping, Kangaskhan." said Nidoqueen before she hugs Kangaskhan and then she let go of her, so Nidoking can Kangaskhan as well.

After that, Kangaskhan wave to them, who wave her back before she begins to start walking to Silph Co. with Dragonite beside her. Both of them are walking toward Silph Co., Dragonite suddenly spoken up.

"I hope you didn't get chosen for the game." murmured Dragonite. "You're a mother; you shouldn't have to take part in the reaping at all."

"I agree officer; I wish I didn't have to." nodded Kangaskhan as she's a bit surprise of what Dragonite has just said but she's glad he is concern about her.

"But sadly, the producer specifically said that everyone must take part in the reaping between the ages of sixteen to twenty-one," sighed Dragonite. "So right now I can't do anything but showing you where you need to go when we get to Silph Co."

"I know." murmured Kangaskhan.

Neither of them talk again until they've arrive at Silph Co.

"Okay Kangaskhan, we're here." said Dragonite as Kangaskhan glance at the huge crowd standing in front of Silph Co. "Alright, I want you to be in your group that's got the numbers of your ages in it, got it?"

Kangaskhan look where Dragonite is pointing at and she can see six large groups with each sign have a numbers that's represent people's ages.

"Okay." nodded Kangaskhan.

Dragonite begins to leave to scans other Pokémon but not before he says one last thing to Kangaskhan.

"Good luck Kangaskhan, you're gonna need it." said Dragonite. This has mad Kangaskhan show a little smile in gracefulness.

"Thank you." smiled Kangaskhan. Dragonite nod at her before he leaves to scans other Pokémon here.

She begin to walk toward one of the group to get in position but as she walk, she notice a lot of Pokémon with a frighten look on their faces but she also notice a few Pokémon, who seem to be hoping to be in the game. I hope I didn't get chosen, so I wouldn't have competed against those Pokémon.

She has finally got in position and right now, all she can do is wait. She look at the clock on one of the building and it's says ten past eleven. As she wait for the reaping to start, more and more Pokémon begin to show up and while She's waiting, she can see a few people putting two large glass bowls on each side of the stage. She assumes that's how people get chosen for the game.

She look at the clock on the building again and it say twelve o clock, that's mean the reaping is about to start and she suddenly hear a microphone feed, so she turn around to see a Mr. Mime tapping his finger on the microphone and begin to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome all!" greeted Mr. Mime, smiling. "Happy Pokémon Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Kangaskhan frown as Mr. Mime is seemed to trying to make this a happy event, even though it isn't.

"Okay everyone... the time has come to select four courageous young men and women for the honor of representing Kanto in our very first Pokémon Hunger Games!" declared Mr. Mime. The crowd are silent, so Mr. Mime interrupts the silence with a cough.

"Okay then, ladies first." said Mr. Mime before he walks over to one of the large bowl on the right side of the stage and starts putting his hand in the bowl and then brought out a slip, open it and reveal the first tributes for Kanto.

The first girl to be chosen is Jynx. Kangaskhan didn't see her until she walk out of the group with four guards, guiding her to the stage. She has a shock look on her face and then replaces it with a sad face when she got on stage. She also seems to be looking at something in the crowd. Kangaskhan assume she is looking at her family.

The next tribute to be chosen is Primeape. She can see her with seven Pokémon between them but she could also see a smirk on her face. Kangaskhan think she's actually seemed to be happy to be chosen. Primeape then pushes through the crowd to get to the guards and then she got on stage and glares at the crowd for some reasons.

The third girl to be chosen for the game is Vaporeon. She has a similar reaction with Jynx, with a shock look on her face at first but then replaces it with a sad face. Then Mr. Mime speaks up again.

"Alright, let's find out who will be the last female to be representing for Kanto, shall we?" said Mr. Mime.

Kangaskhan is feeling confident because there is only one spot left for the woman and there are hundreds of Pokémon here. She has a good chance of not competing for the game. Mr. Mime has open the slip and called out the last name for the woman.

"Kangaskhan Garura!"

Kangaskhan has her eyes widening and open her mouth in speechless and shock. She couldn't believe that she has been chosen as the last woman to represent Kanto for Pokémon Hunger Games. The thought of having to take part in the fight to the death with thirty-nine other contestants, knowing she may never be able to see her friends and family again. The more she think about it, the more she begin to panic as she first breathe in and out rapidly and then a few seconds later, she place both of her hands on her head and scream.

"ARRGGGHH!" screamed Kangaskhan as she start running and pushing through the crowd to get away from here and find her family and friends. She has managed to get out of the crowd and she can see Rhyperior and her baby in the crowd ahead of her; shouting and trying to get close to her. She has tears starting to come out of her eyes and start running toward them. However, the four guards; Pinsir, Kabutops, Arcanine and Blastoise has suddenly grabs her and start pulling her toward the stage.

Kangaskhan tries to escape the guard's grasps by moving around a lot and punch them. But two of the guards grab her arms and then two more guards; Hypno and Machamp came in, grab her legs and then the guards continue to pull her to the stage. She tries to moves her arms and legs but no avail, so she looks at the crowd and begs.

"HELP ME, PLEASE… I'M BEGGING YOU! SOMEBODY, HELP ME PLEASE!" wailed Kangaskhan but the crowd didn't do anything but giving me sympathy looks.

Her eyes has now gone blurring because she have cried so much. She has finally stopped trying to escape when they got in front of the stage. The guards let her stand up and then one of the guards put their hand on her back to make her walk up the stairs with Mr. Mime gesturing her to come up quicker and when she reaches the top of the steps, Mr. Mime put one of his hand on her back and guide her to stand next to Vaporeon at the edge of the stage. Mr. Mime has started to speak to the crowd.

"Okay, our last female tribute for Kanto is Kangaskhan Garura!" declared Mr. Mime.

Kangaskhan look at the crowd and she can see Rhyperior and her baby tried to come to her but four guards stopped them from moving any closer. Her eyes are now completely bloodshot and still have tears coming out of her eyes and into the ground. She turns to her right to see three other female tributes looking at her. Primeape is just staring at her, while Jynx and Vaporeon look at her with sympathy looks on their faces. But she didn't say anything and she look away with her head looking down at the ground.

"And now... for the boys!" declared Mr. Mime.

She couldn't believe that Mr. Mime doesn't seem to care about her reaction when she find out she was chosen for the game. While he's announcing the boys, Kangaskhan just look at Rhyperior who has also has a sad look on his face, while her baby doesn't seem to understand what just happened. However, she did know who the male tributes for Kanto.

The four male tributes to be chosen for the game are Sandslash, Snorlax, Gengar and Raichu. After the boys have been revealed, Mr. Mime begins to speak to the crowd again.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." announced Mr. Mime. "Our tributes representing for Kanto is; Jynx Rougela, Primeape Okorizaru, Vaporeon Eevalon, Kangaskhan Garura, Sandslash Sandpan, Snorlax Kabigon, Gengar Gangar and Raichu Thunder!"

Mr. Mime claps again, but like before, the crowd are silence.

"Okay, everyone..." declared Mr. Mime. "We're going to send the tributes inside the building, so they can say goodbye to their friends and family before they'll be sent to the plane to go to the Capitol!"

The crowd begin to split up and then Mr. Mime has start talking again.

"Alright, everyone... let's go inside, shall we?" said Mr. Mime.

Kangaskhan and the other tributes begin to follow Mr. Mime inside but not before she glance at Rhyperior and her baby and then Mr. Mime explains to them about what are they going to do now.

"Okay, then... you're all gonna be in a different room and then we'll sent in your friends first." explained Mr. Mime. "Then after that, we'll sent in your family and finally, we leave the building and get on a big plane to get us to the Capitol, okay?"

The Kanto tributes except for Primeape nod in agreement.

"Alright, let's put all of you in a different room to say goodbye to your friends and family." said Mr. Mime before he brought in the guards and guides the tributes to their rooms to say goodbye before they leave to the Capitol.

The guards guide Kangaskhan to the office and she sit down on one of the chair immediately and wait for her family and friends to come here.

The first two Pokémon walk into the room are Nidoqueen and Nidoking. Both of them have a sad and sympathy looks on their face. However, Nidoqueen seem to have bloodshot in her eyes, like Kangaskhan as the former run to the latter and they both hugs and sob at the same time, while more tears begin to come out of their eyes.

"Oh Arceus… I'm so sorry that you got chosen for the game!" sobbed Nidoqueen.

"I know, but I can't take part in this game." sobbed Kangaskhan as she and Nidoqueen hugging each other. "I'm a mother, not a killer! And even if I did win the game and survive, what if my baby is watching this on TV, she'll be afraid of me and never be able to look at me the same again, and I can't live with that!"

"Don't worry, Kangaskhan," assured Nidoking. "We will make sure that your baby will never watch this show. We promise."

I look at Nidoking, while still hugging Nidoqueen and mouth "Thank you." He nodded and then Kangaskhan and Nidoqueen stop hugging each other, so Kangaskhan can talk to both of them.

"What am I going to do when I'm in the game?" asked Kangaskhan.

"Well… you could try to get an ally with someone you trust." replied Nidoqueen.

"Are you kidding me?" questioned Kangaskhan as she look at Nidoqueen if she just gone crazy. "This game is the fight to the death! There're forty of us and only one can survive, so what the point of forming an alliance with someone?!"

"I know, but it's a really bad idea for taking on this game alone in the beginning," said Nidoqueen. "So I really think you should find someone to be your ally."

Kangaskhan think about what Nidoqueen just said and she actually made a good point and she want to ask her another question but she couldn't be able to do so because the two guards; Golem and Arcanine appear in the doorway.

"Alright you two, your time is up, let's go." said Golem before he and Arcanine enter the office and start taking Nidoking and Nidoqueen out of the room.

"See ya later, Kangaskhan!" shouted Nidoking.

"Bye Kangaskhan, Nidoking and I wish you good luck in the game!" shouted Nidoqueen before she and Nidoking are out of the room.

Kangaskhan start crying again but she's forcing herself to stop because she doesn't want her baby to see her crying. Few minutes later, Rhyperior and the baby appear in the doorway with Rhyperior with sad look on his face, while the baby looks happy when she sees her mother, so Kangaskhan run to both of them and all of them hug immediately.

"Honey, I'm truly sorry that you got chosen," said Rhyperior, sadly. "I've tried to convince the guards to let you come home with us but they wouldn't allow it."

"It's okay; at least you've tried to do something." murmured Kangaskhan. "Could you please pass our baby to me?"

Rhyperior did what Kangaskhan told him and then she look at her baby and give her a sad smile.

"Hi baby, are you okay?" asked Kangaskhan as her baby nodded and makes a few sounds, while she has a smile on her face. "Listen, Mommy is going to be away on a trip for a little while because I have to do something important, so it'll be just you and your Daddy for a few weeks, okay?"

However, the baby is no longer smiling and now has a confused and sad look on her face.

"But don't worry, Mommy will come back soon… depending on how long will it be for something important to be finish." Murmured Kangaskhan as she begin to cry again.

"Mama?"

Kangaskhan and Rhyperior have their eyes widen when they heard a young voice and realize that their baby might just say her first word.

"What did you just says?" asked Kangaskhan.

"Mama?" said baby.

"Oh, my Arceus… Kangaskhan, our kid just said her first word." said Rhyperior, eyes widening but a smile begin to form with Kangaskhan doing the same thing but with tears pouring out with happiness.

"Yeah… she just did." said Kangaskhan, happily.

Before either of them can celebrate, the two guards; Golem and Arcanine appear in the doorway again but with an extra guard; Beedrill appear as well.

"Okay guys, your time is up, let's go." said Arcanine before he and Golem went into the room to take Rhyperior and the baby out of the room but Kangaskhan doesn't want them to leave now, especially when their baby has just learnt her first word.

"What… you can't do that?!" shouted Rhyperior as Beedrill and Arcanine are trying to push him out of the room. Golem on the other hand, is trying to take the baby out of the room but Kangaskhan isn't giving up yet.

"No! You can't take my baby, I won't let you!" screamed Kangaskhan as she's trying to keep him away from her baby with one hand pressing against him and the other; holding her baby away from him.

"Ma'am, we can't let you take the baby with you to the game, so I'm really sorry." said Golem, solemnly before he suddenly brought out his taser from his pocket and zaps Kangaskhan on her right side.

"ARGH!" screamed Kangaskhan in pain, while letting go of her other hand to place it where she get zapped but it give Golem a perfect opportunity to grab her baby, by quickly move one of his arms toward her baby, grab her and manage to be able to pull her away.

"Mama, Mama!" cried Baby, while Rhyperior is about to be drags out of the room by Arcanine and Beedrill.

"Kangaskhan, I know you can do it." shouted Rhyperior. "I believe in you and I love you very much! And guards… get your hand off our kid!"

Rhyperior's being pushes out of the room with Arcanine and Beedrill closely behind him. Kangaskhan tries to get her baby back from Golem but he points his taser at her, while he has sympathy look on his face and begins to walk backward out of the room.

"Ma'am, I'm truly sorry but I do wish you good luck in the game." said Golem, solemnly as he's still walking backward.

Kangaskhan's eyes have become completely bloodshot again and she's becoming an emotional wreck.

"I don't care, I just want my baby!" screamed Kangaskhan before she suddenly run toward them and Golem presses his taser directly to her stomach. "ARGH!"

She screams in pain again and this time; se fell to her knee, while grasping her stomach in pain.

"Mama!" cried Baby as she tries to squeeze out of Golem's arms.

"Once again, I'm truly sorry, Kangaskhan." said Golem as he turns around and he and Kangaskhan's baby are about to leave the room.

"Mama!" cried Baby before she's out of the room with Golem's holding her.

Kangaskhan couldn't believe it… Rhyperior and her baby are gone… most likely to be the last time she'll ever see either of them… and that was during the time when her baby just learnt her first word.

"No… No… No…" murmured Kangaskhan as she murmur the same word over and over again, while tears are still coming out of her eyes. The pain on her stomach is beginning to heal now but she also felt something inside her pouch. She took it out of the pouch and she realizes that she's holding her baby's rattle.

She begins to hallucinate and see her baby's face on the rattle and then she begins to sob loudly, while grasping her baby's rattle. From that moment, she begin to lose hope but she still remember what Nidoqueen said about alliance, so She's going to try to win the Pokémon Hunger Games, if she ever want to see her friends, Rhyperior and her baby again.

**OOO**

And that's the end for Female Kanto Reaping!

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I'm sorry if few of the scene with Kangaskhan were a sadden moments but it's important for the story and I want to see if I can write those part.

I think writing Kangaskhan's reaping will be the longest for Kanto and possibly one of the longest out of the entire reaping for every tributes.

Also, if you have any constructive criticism to say about this story, which would be nice because it would tell me something what I need to do to make the story better.

Another things I want to says is that I'm planning to write a secret story that will be release in 2013 and I'll give you your first clue; thank to one of my FanFiction friend's permission to let me write this, I'm going to write an alternate ending for one of my favourite stories here but which stories? To find out more information, go to my deviantART account (xebla) to find out more clues about my secret story.

One more thing I want to say before I sign off, I'm planning another story that will be release in 2013 as well, so like I said before, go to my deviantART to find out more about it.

Anyway… thank you very much for your patience and when the next chapter to be release, I don't know but it will not be in December but January, I'm not sure. The next chapter will feature the first two male tributes for Kanto.

Read and Review Everybody!


	4. Kanto Reaping: Sandslash and Snorlax

**(AN)** Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! First of all, I want to be clear that I WILL finish this story someday. It's just the matter of when. Second of all, I had made my decision and write the story in third person writing. You can see that I had changed the writing in the first three chapters. I also want to say that since this story was planned in the early 2012, there will be NO generation six Pokémon appearing in this story at all! One more thing, I'm going to make sure the reaping chapter is no longer than ten thousand words, since I can overwork it. So don't be surprise if this chapter is shorter than you think.

**(Declaimers)** I do not own Pokémon or The Hunger Games

**OOO**

**Sandslash's POV**

Sandslash is waking up from his slumber. Usually, he would get up early, but not this time because the reaping is happening today. He rubs his eyes and then looks around his room. Actually, it's more of a cave because he lived underground with his Dad. He got out from his bed and then went into the bathroom to prepare himself for the reaping. The bathroom is a lot smaller than an average because it's ten feet wide and it's only includes a sink, a toilet and a shower. He then turns on the shower to clean himself, although the water is not the cleanest. Regardless, he's fine with it as he stands under the shower rod, letting the water pouring down at him. Few minutes later, Sandslash has finished using the shower and then brush his teeth and after that, he went to the kitchen to have his breakfast. He grabs a bowl from a cupboard and then grab a cereal box called 'Corn Flakes' from a different cupboard. He went over to the table, pour the cereal into a bowl and then start eating. By the time he's nearly finished eating his cereal, his Dad, who is also a Sandslash, walk into the room, wearing a cave helmet.

"Morning son." greeted Sandslash's Dad as he take off his helmet and drink some water. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, a bit." muttered Sandslash as he gulp the last bit of cereal and then move over to the deck to put the bowl there. He then turn around and face his father. "Dad, do we really have to go?"

Sandslash's Dad frowns after finish gulping the water.

"Unfortunately, son, we do." replied Sandslash's Dad. "We don't have a choice, and we could be in trouble if we don't go to the reaping."

"I know, Dad." said Sandslash. "It's just that I'm not comfortable with people killing each other in the game."

"I understand." nodded Sandslash's Dad in agreement. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." said Sandslash before he and his Dad left the kitchen and climb the ladder that take both of them to another tunnel above.

They've climb to another tunnel but it's a large one because this is the kind of path for the underground civilian to travel through Kanto. They actually live in Route 11 underground, which is outside of Vermilion City. It has Vermilion Harbor, which include the famous S.S. Anne that has travel around the world. That's pretty much the only noticeable place around and both Sandslash and his dad don't go there often.

"We've now gotta wait for the Digda's family to arrive." said Sandslash's Dad right before the said family has suddenly pop up next to them. There are two Dugtrio and one Diglett.

"We're here!" greeted Male Dugtrio as he look at Sandslash's Dad. "How are you two?"

"I'm fine, Dugtrio." replied Sandslash's Dad. "We're just worries about the reaping."

"We all should be," nodded Female Dugtrio. "That was a horrible Reality TV to make! I have no idea why they would do this!"

"They've probably lost their minds already." said Sandslash's Dad, which made him and Diglett's parents laugh a bit. While they're talking, Sandslash and Diglett are having a conversation as their own.

"So, you're okay?" asked Sandslash as he and Diglett glance at the tunnel.

"I'm fine," replied Diglett. "I'm just worry about the reaping."

"Yeah… me too." nodded Sandslash.

Before they can continue talking, Male Dugtrio interrupted them.

"Hey, we're going now, so let's go." said Male Dugtrio.

"Okay." nodded Sandslash and Diglett in unison before they and their parents leave for the reaping.

The tunnel they're taking are being very helpful to them because it's an underground shortcut to Saffron City, although they would have to be above the surface when they are less than a mile distance to said city. Sandslash is still a bit shy as he would just look at the tunnel around him. But he's still having a conversation with Diglett, who has been best friends since they were little.

As everyone is walking and talking, they are already halfway through the tunnel, which has only been twenty minutes since they've start their journey to Saffron City.

"I'm glad there's this tunnel," said Sandslash. "We have saved a lot of time walking to Saffron City."

"Yeah, but we could've dig our way through anyway." remarked Diglett.

"True, but we've only been here for about twenty minutes and we'll get to the city in about another twenty, or maybe thirty." said Sandslash.

Sandslash is true to his words as he and everyone else has keep walking for twenty five minutes until they've see a sign, which said "Saffron City is 1 mile above you when you get to this surface!"

"Okay, this is our stop, so we'll see you two up ahead!" declared Male Dugtrio before him and his family pop right back down to the ground below them to get to the surface above.

Sandslash get on the ladder and start climbing with his Dad behind him. They keep climbing until they have reaches the surface with the Digda's family beside them, who are now in the special wheelbarrows for a Pokémon like a Diglett, so they can travel through city easily. They all then continue walking toward Saffron City, which is now seen in a distance. While they're walking, Sandslash's Dad walks over to his son.

"Hey, are you nervous?" asked Sandslash's Dad, which he immediately knew that was a stupid question because his son look at him with a frighten look.

"What do you think, Dad?" said Sandslash, nervously. "I'm nervous because I could actually have a chance of being chosen for the game and have to kill thirty nine other people! I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Son…" said Sandslash's Dad, sternly as both of them stop walking and he place one of his hands onto his son's shoulder. "Calm down. Just think about this. Everyone in Kanto is coming to Saffron City for the reaping, so the odd of you being chosen is VERY little. And I mean it."

"I know…" murmured Sandslash. "I'm just worry that's all."

"Well don't, okay?" said Sandslash's Dad.

"Alright." nodded Sandslash, feeling a bit better but not by much.

"Good." smiled Sandslash's Dad. "Now c'mon, we've better catch up with the other."

Sandslash and his Dad catch up with the other and then continue walking into Saffron City. The city has a lot of famous stuff there. It has a Fighting Dojo, a Magnet Train that take people to Johto and the famous Silph Co., which has invented so many technologies for the rest of the world to use. Plus it's also where the reaping takes place.

As they all walk through the city, they glances around the place. They have been here before but not much because none of them are city people and the Digda's family can have a hard time move through the city.

"Excuse me?"

Someone called out to the families as they turn their faces to see a guard, an Arcanine. He's wearing some kind of police force uniform that been painted with white.

"Oh, hello officer... may we help you with something?" asked Sandslash's Dad.

"Yes sir, me and the rest of the guards are scanning everyone here to find out if their ages are between sixteen to twenty-one in order to qualify for a reaping." explained Arcanine.

"I understand." nodded Sandslash's Dad.

"Alright, I'll scan you first with my scanner gun and then I'll scan the rest of you." explained Arcanine.

The families nods in agreement and then Arcanine brought out something from his pocket. Its look like a gun but it's actually a scanner like he just said and he starting to use it on scan Sandslash's Dad for a few seconds and stop and look at his scanner for the result before he speak to him again.

"Sir, you're forty nine years old, so you're not taking part in the reaping." said Arcanine.

Sandslash's Dad nods and then Arcanine face Sandslash. Arcanine point the scanner at Sandslash and begin to waving his scanner; up and down his whole body for a few seconds and then he stops and looks at his scanner for the result. The beep is sounded, which is mean the result have come up and he look at Sandslash with a tiny bit of sadness on his face.

"Sandslash... you're eighteen years old." said Arcanine, solemnly. "That's mean you have come with me to the reaping in a minutes after I've scans the last three."

"Okay." nodded Sandslash.

Arcanine scans Diglett first, who is also eighteen years old and will participating in the reaping as well. His mother is scans next and she is forty six, while the father is fifty.

"Okay, now that I have scans everyone, would you two please come with me for the reaping?" said Arcanine.

Sandslash and Diglett nod in agreement and then turn around to talk to their parents.

"Dad, I gotta go now." said Sandslash.

"I'll see you soon, son." said Sandslash's Dad as he hugs his son, who hugs back, while Diglett did the same thing with his parents.

Both of them stop hugging their family and then go with Arcanine to Silph Co. None of them has spoken until they've arrive. Both of the ground type is surprise to see a very large crowd of Pokémon.

"Wow…" awed Diglett. "I have never seen so many Pokémon before."

"Yeah… me too." replied Sandslash as he watches the crowd and suddenly his nervousness has come back up. He then tries to walk away from it until Arcanine notice him and quickly move in front of him.

"Oh, no, no, no!" exclaimed Arcanine as he place one of his hands on Sandslash's shoulder to stop him moving away. "You need to take part in the reaping, kid, no matter what."

"Right… sorry, sorry." nodded Sandslash as he's feeling ashamed of letting his nervousness almost get the better of him.

All of them continue walking for a couple of minutes and then Arcanine has stopped himself and the two ground type.

"Okay you two, I want you guys to be in your group that's got the numbers of your ages in it, got it?" explained Arcanine.

Sandslash and Diglett look at where he's pointing at and they can see six large groups with each sign have a numbers that's represent their ages.

"Okay." nodded Sandslash and Diglett in unison.

"And that go double for you, Sandslash." warned Arcanine.

"Don't worry, I won't tries to escape again." assured Sandslash.

Arcanine nod at them before leaving to continue scanning other people.

"Well, let's go to find our position then." said Diglett.

"Right." nodded Sandslash before him and Diglett start walking to their group.

As they walk, Sandslash can see a lot of people who are nervous as he is, so he feels glad that he's not the only one. They've finally got in position and wait for the reaping to begin.

"So, do you know anyway of how the people get chosen for the game?" asked Sandslash.

"I have no idea since there are so many people here and I can't see something that could choose the tributes." replied Diglett as he's glancing around the crowd.

"Oh, wait a minute, I think I know. Look." said Sandslash as he pointed Diglett to the stage which has two large bowls with a lot of slips in it in the stage in front of Silph Co. "I think people is going to be chosen by luck."

"Oh yeah, I can see it." said Diglett as he look at the stage. "Well, let's just hope that luck is on our side."

"Yeah." nodded Sandslash.

But before either of them can continue to talk, a microphone feed is heard. They look at the stage and they can see a Mr. Mime tapping his finger on the microphone and then begin to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome all!" greeted Mr. Mime, smiling. "Happy Pokémon Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Sandslash and Diglett frown as Mr. Mime is seemed to trying to make this a happy event, even though it isn't.

"Okay everyone... the time has come to select four courageous young men and women for the honor of representing Kanto in our very first Pokémon Hunger Games!" declared Mr. Mime. The crowd are silent, so Mr. Mime interrupts the silence with a cough.

"Okay then, ladies first." said Mr. Mime before he walks over to one of the large bowl on the right side of the stage and starts putting his hand in the bowl and then brought out a slip, open it and reveal the first tributes for Kanto.

The first girl to be chosen is Jynx. Sandslash can see her as Jynx's being escort to the stage, while looking shock and she also seems to be looking at something but Sandslash don't know what it is. After Jynx got on the stage, Mr. Mime called out the next girl, which is Primeape.

She's about the same size of Sandslash but she doesn't look scared. In fact, she actually seems to be pleased, much to Sandslash's dismay. Primeape then pushes through the crowd to get to the guards and then she got on stage and glares at the crowd for some reasons. Sandslash is already afraid of her.

The third girl to be chosen for the game is Vaporeon. She has a similar reaction with Jynx, with a shock look on her face at first but then replaces it with a sad face.

The final girl is Kangaskhan. Sandslash was taken aback by her terrified scream and then her attempt to get out of the crowd and run away. He doesn't blame her. He then show pity to her as Kangaskhan is literally being dragged by four guards, although two more has come in to help. She has finally given up and went onto the stage with her head facing down.

"I feel bad for that lady." whispered Diglett.

"Yeah, me too." replied Sandslash.

"And now... for the boys!" declared Mr. Mime before he went over to the bowl on the left side and pick out a slip and then walk over to the mic again. "Okay, our first male tribute to represent for Kanto is…"

Mr. Mime opens up the slip and called a name.

"Sandslash Sandpan!"

Sandslash widen his eyes, open his mouth and start trembling a little in shunned as he just found out that he has been chosen for Pokémon Hunger Games. He turns his face to look at Diglett, who has a similar reaction except he's not trembling. Then someone tap his shoulder and he turn around to see four guards; a Pinsir, a Kabutops a Blastoise and the same Arcanine he had met earlier today, who seem to recognise him and show a little pity.

"Come with us, Sandslash." said Blastoise before he gently pushes Sandslash out of the crowd and guide him to the stage.

Sandslash stood in front of the stage and then Blastoise guide him to the steps on the left side of the stage and start walking up the stairs. He can see Mr. Mime is standing on top of the steps, moving his hand to him to get to the stage quicker. When Sandslash has reached the top of the steps, Mr. Mime put one of his hands on his back and guides him to the left side of the stage but near the centre.

"Alright, Sandslash Sandpan is our first male tribute for Kanto!" declared Mr. Mime.

He's upset that he got chosen for the game. He turns to look at the female tribute. Kangaskhan still has head down, while Jynx and Vaporeon don't seems to notice him. However, Primeape did notice him and glared at him, which make Sandslash to turn away immediately.

"_Yep, it's official; I'm going to die."_ thought Sandslash as he think about a possible chance of having Primeape to kill him.

He has found out about the last three male tributes for the game. The next person to be chosen for the game is Snorlax. He is so big and heavy, when he tried to walk up the steps, it took about six guards in order to get him on stage. He walks across the stage and stand next to Sandslash.

Sandslash slowly look up and he can see Snorlax give him, and possibly the rest of the chosen tributes a wave and smile.

"_He's seems nice but I can't trust anyone, since only one person is going to win and survive."_ thought Sandslash as he think about Snorlax for a bit before finding out that the next tribute is Gengar.

Gengar walks toward the stage with a creepy smile on his face. He's still smiling when he got on stage and stand next to Snorlax.

Finally, the final tribute is Raichu as he has a similar reaction to Sandslash but unlike him, he walks to the stage with his head held high.

"_I wish I can have that confident."_ thought Sandslash, glancing at Raichu, who is standing next to Gengar before Mr. Mime speak to the crowd again.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." announced Mr. Mime. "Our tributes representing for Kanto is; Jynx Rougela, Primeape Okorizaru, Vaporeon Eevalon, Kangaskhan Garura, Sandslash Sandpan, Snorlax Kabigon, Gengar Gangar and Raichu Thunder!"

Mr. Mime claps again, but like before, the crowd are silence.

"Okay, everyone..." declared Mr. Mime. "We're going to send the tributes inside the building, so they can say goodbye to their friends and family before they'll be sent to the plane to go to the Capitol!"

The crowd begin to split up and then Mr. Mime has start talking again.

"Alright, everyone... let's go inside, shall we?" said Mr. Mime.

Sandslash and the other tributes begin to follow Mr. Mime inside and then Mr. Mime explains to them about what are they going to do now.

"Okay, then... you're all gonna be in a different room and then we'll sent in your friends first." explained Mr. Mime. "Then after that, we'll sent in your family and finally, we leave the building and get on a big plane to get us to the Capitol, okay?"

The Kanto tributes except for Primeape nod in agreement.

"Alright, let's put all of you in a different room to say goodbye to your friends and family." said Mr. Mime before he brought in the guards and guides the tributes to their rooms to say goodbye before they leave to the Capitol.

Sandslash walk into the room. It's turns out to be an office. He looks around the room for a bit and then sits down to wait for Dad and Diglett to say goodbye.

The first person to arrive in the room is Diglett. He has a sad and pity look on his face as he walk in and then he and Sandslash exchange look.

"I'm sorry you got chosen for the game, man." said Diglett, solemnly.

"It's okay… so much for the odd, huh?" muttered Sandslash.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Diglett.

"I don't know, but I don't like Primeape or Gengar," said Sandslash. "I feel that either of them would be the one to kill me in the game."

"Well, you could-" suggested Diglett before he suddenly get interrupted by the two guards; Dragonite and Muk appear at the doorway,

"Alright Diglett, your time is up, let's go." said Muk before he enter the office and start taking Diglett out of the room.

"See ya, Sandslash! I wish you good luck, man!" shouted Diglett before he left the office with the guards.

Sandslash look down to face the floor and show a sad look on his face, while he's trying to make sure none of his tear is coming out. He heard footsteps, so he look up and sees his Dad is standing in the doorway, which has a depressed look on his face. Sandslash get off the chair and his Dad walk into the room and then both of them hugs.

"I'm sorry, Dad," mumbled Sandslash as he let go of his Dad. "I got chosen for the games and I have to go soon."

"You shouldn't be, Goddammit!" hissed Sandslash's Dad as he places both of his hand on his head. "We've already lost Mom and I can't bear to lose you too, son!"

Sandslash feel more sadden as mention of his Mom. His Mom, a Parasect, was killed in an accident four years ago when there was a cave in and she got crushed underneath it. It's one of the reasons why he has become less social. Sandslash place one of his hands on his Dad's shoulder to calm him down a bit.

"Dad, I'll find a way to win this," said Sandslash. "I could just hide underground until there are very few tributes left and then I'll kill the rest of them."

"Oh, okay," nodded Sandslash's Dad, calming down a bit. "That's sound like a brilliant plan, son. So, make sure you win this for us and Mom."

"I will." nodded Sandslash before the two guards appear in the doorway again.

"Alright, Mr. Sandpan, your time is up, let's go." said Dragonite before he walk into the room and start taking Sandslash's Dad out of the room.

"Good luck, son! And win this for our family!" shouted Sandslash's Dad before he left the room.

Sandslash just stare at the doorway and then went back into his seat and let out a few tears, knowing he may never see his Dad or Diglett again. However, he's going to win the game for them and his Mom.

**Snorlax's POV**

**OOO**

"_Snorlax, honey, it's time to get up!"_

"I don't wanna go to school, Mama…" muttered Snorlax as he's struggling to wake up. "I want to stay home and eat my steak covered ice cream."

"_Snorlax, you need to wake up, so you can get ready for the reaping."_ said unknown person with its voice, sternly.

"Oh… uh…" groaned Snorlax as he's slowly waking up from his dream to see a Snorlax's glancing at him from the side of the bed.

"Good morning, sweetie!" greeted Mother Snorlax.

"Morning, Mama." smiled Snorlax as he rubs his eyes and slowly sit up from his bed.

"I've just made breakfast for you downstairs." smiled Mother Snorlax. "It's yours favourite…"

"Aw, sweet!" said Snorlax as he get out of bed as quickly as he can and then run to the kitchen to see a large steak with gravy on it. He can also see his Dad, who is also a Snorlax, eating a large stake as well. "Alright, gravy covered steak!"

He run to the table and immediately starts eating his steak.

"Morning, son." greeted Father Snorlax after he swallow a bit of steak.

"Mor-ah,-ing Da-ad!" said Snorlax as he talk with part of steak in his mouth.

Mother Snorlax joins in the family's breakfast a few seconds later. They live in a one story building, since all of them can have a hard time of walking up the stairs. None of them didn't speak to each other because they're so busy eating their breakfast. They've finished eating five minutes later with a satisfied expression showing, while rubbing their stomach. Then Mother Snorlax had spoken up.

"Okay, we need to go to the reaping very soon." declared Mother Snorlax.

"Aw, do we have to, honey?" moaned Father Snorlax as he's not liking the idea of having to walk to Saffron City, same with Snorlax. "The journey from here to Saffron City is too far."

"I know, I don't want to walk that long too," nodded Mother Snorlax. "But the government said that we're not allowed to drive there, since everyone in Kanto shall be there."

"I wonder if I could meet up with any of my friends." pondered Snorlax.

"I'm sure your friends will be there." assured Father Snorlax before he stand up and almost knocking the chair over. "I'm going to the bathroom first."

"Okay, honey." said Mother Snorlax.

All of them have finished using the bathroom and then they're at the front door, ready to go to Saffron City with a bag of foods for them to eat.

"Okay, here we go." said Mother Snorlax before she and her family leave the house to go to the reaping in Saffron City.

The place Snorlax and his parents are living in is called Celadon City. It's one of the largest cities in Kanto, even though the reaping is taking place in Saffron City. It has a restaurant, where they've often went and they are the loyal customers. The other building the city has is a place called Celadon Hotel, although they don't stay there, since the hotel and her home are in the same city.

It's also has a high school Snorlax used to go to when he was a teenager. This city has one of the largest shops in the world called Celadon Department Store. They went there to buys stuff of what they needed, but mostly foods. And finally, this city is known to have the famous Celadon Game Corner. Snorlax's Dad went there every once in a while, much to his wife's dismay. Also, three years ago, Team Rocket had an underground hideout. They were doing something down there but the police had managed to stops them.

While they're walking through Route 7, Father Snorlax walks next to his son, who is eating a drumstick.

"Hey, can I have that drumstick, son?" asked Father Snorlax.

"Sure." smiled Snorlax after swallowing a piece of drumstick and then give it to his father, who starts eating it.

"So, how are you feeling about the reaping?" asked Father Snorlax as he's eating the drumstick.

"I'm a bit worry about the people who would get chosen for the game where they can actually die." replied Snorlax. "But I'm sure the producers' not really gonna kill them."

"Really?" questioned Father Snorlax, surprise at his son's thought about the game. "How do you think the tributes will live?"

"They probably put the tributes in some kind of virtual reality." shrugged Snorlax. "And if they died, they go back to the real world and everybody is happy."

"I really hope you're right, son." said Father Snorlax as he's continuing eating a drumstick before letting out a burp.

"Yeah, me too." nodded Mother Snorlax before she notices something ahead of her. "Oh look, we're here!"

Snorlax and his parents can see the Saffron City ahead of them and then start walking toward it. The Saffron City has a lot of famous stuff there. It has a Fighting Dojo, a Magnet Train that take people to Johto and the famous Silph Co., which has invented so many technologies for the rest of the world to use. Plus it's also where the reaping takes place.

As the family is walking through Saffron City, Snorlax look around the place. He and his family had been here before but only driven there because they would be too tired to walk from home to here. Right now, he and his family has stopped once they've arrived near the Silph Co., to take a breath from walking for about forty minutes.

"I'm (huff) so (huff) glad that (huff) we're (huff) here!" gasped Father Snorlax in exhaustion.

"Me (huff) too!" nodded Snorlax in exhaustion.

"Well, we're here now, so we need to-" said Mother Snorlax before she gets interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me?"

Someone called out to them as they turn their faces to see a guard, a Hypno. He's wearing some kind of police force uniform that been painted with white.

"Can we help you, officer?" asked Mother Snorlax.

"Yes ma'am, me and the rest of the guards are scanning everyone here to find out if their ages are between sixteen to twenty-one in order to qualify for a reaping." explained Hypno.

"We understand." nodded Father Snorlax.

"Alright, I'll scan you first ma'am with my scanner gun and then I'll scan you two next." explained Hypno.

The family nods in agreement and then Hypno brought out something from his pocket. Its look like a gun but it's actually a scanner like he just said and he starting to use it on scan Mother Snorlax for a few seconds and stop and look at his scanner for the result before he speak to her again.

"Ma'am, you're forty four years old, so you will not be taking part in the reaping." said Hypno.

Mother Snorlax nods and then Hypno face Snorlax. Hypno point the scanner at Snorlax and begin to waving his scanner; up and down his whole body for a few seconds and then he stops and looks at his scanner for the result. The beep is sounded, which is mean the result have come up and he look at Snorlax with a tiny bit of sadness on his face.

"Snorlax... you're twenty years old." said Hypno, solemnly. "That's mean you have come with me to the reaping in a minutes after I've scans this Snorlax next."

"Okay." nodded Snorlax.

Hypno scans Father Snorlax last and it's revealed he's forty five years old.

"Okay, now Snorlax, I need you to come with me okay?" said Hypno.

"That's fine, officer." nodded Snorlax before he turns around to talk to his parents.

"I gotta go guys." said Snorlax.

"We'll see you soon, sweetie." said Mother Snorlax as she hugs her son, who hugs back.

After Snorlax has finished hugging his Mom, he went with Hypno to Silph Co. As they're walking to Silph Co., none of them have spoken to each other until they have arrives at Silph Co.

"Wow..." breathed Snorlax in awe as he's witnessing a large crowd in front of Silph Co. "I've never seen so many Pokémon before!"

"I know." nodded Hypno in agreement as it's also the first time to see a large crowd as well. But he shook it off as he's going to instruct Snorlax on what to do next. "Okay, Snorlax, I want you to go to your group that's got the numbers of your ages in it, got it?"

Snorlax turn to see what Hypno is pointing at and he can see a large crowd with a sign showing number twenty on it.

"Got it." nodded Snorlax before he walks over to a large group and then wait for the reaping to start. As he's waiting, he has turns to his right and he can see his friends; Ivysaur and Pinsir are just a couple of few rows ahead of him. So, he called out to them, loudly. "HEY, GUYS! IT'S ME, SNORLAX! OVER HERE!"

His scream has made the people near him jump in fright, even though Snorlax did not notice it as he only stared at Ivysaur and Pinsir, who have turn around to see Snorlax. This has made both of them to smile. Ivysaur and Pinsir are Snorlax's best friends, since Junior High. Ivysaur is a book smart guy, while Pinsir is the opposite as he's a semi-hyper, fun loving.

"HI-YA, SNORLAX!" hollered Pinsir as he also unintentionally made people to stared at him and Ivysaur face-palm, but he then wave at Snorlax.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming!" said Snorlax before he start pushing through the crowd to get to them. However, one of the guards; Beedrill has notice him, so he call him out.

"Hey you!" shouted Beedrill as he flies over to Snorlax, who has notice him and stopped moving. "You need to go back to your position!"

"Oh, sorry sir!" said Snorlax before he turns around and start pushing through the crowd again to go back to his position. He got back to his position and then calls out to his friends. "I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!"

"OKAY!" hollered Pinsir.

Beedrill gives Snorlax, who shrug his shoulder and smile sheepishly, a stern look and then flies away.

Suddenly, a microphone feed is heard. Snorlax look at the stage and he can see a Mr. Mime tapping his finger on the microphone and then begin to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome all!" greeted Mr. Mime, smiling. "Happy Pokémon Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"_Boy, I wonder who will get chosen for the game." _thought Snorlax as he looks around at the crowd.

"Okay everyone... the time has come to select four courageous young men and women for the honor of representing Kanto in our very first Pokémon Hunger Games!" declared Mr. Mime. The crowd are silent, so Mr. Mime interrupts the silence with a cough.

"Okay then, ladies first." said Mr. Mime before he walks over to one of the large bowl on the right side of the stage and starts putting his hand in the bowl and then brought out a slip, open it and reveal the first tributes for Kanto.

Jynx is the first female tributes to be chosen. She has a shock and she's seems to be looking for something. Snorlax's guessing she's probably looking for her family.

The next person is Primeape. She seems to be pleased to compete as she walks to the stage and then glared at the crowd. Snorlax have no idea why though. But he shook it off he found out who is the third female tribute.

"Vaporeon Eevalon!"

"_Vaporeon Eevalon? Where did I hear that name before?"_ thought Snorlax as he looks at Vaporeon who has a very similar expression with Jynx.

The last female tribute is Kangaskhan, who has suddenly scream and then run out of the crowd to escape. However, she was being dragged by four guards with two more join in. She was trying to fight her way out but she give up once she got on stage. Snorlax is now feeling a lot of pity for her.

"And now... for the boys!" declared Mr. Mime.

Snorlax is interested to find out which males will be chosen, even though he's still feeling pity for Kangaskhan, who has her head facing the ground.

The first male tribute is Sandslash, who also has a similar expression like Jynx and Vaporeon.

"Our next tribute for the male is…" declared Mr. Mime as he pick up a slip from the bowl and then open it to reveal it to the crowd.

"Snorlax Kabigon!"

Snorlax is shock to hear his name. However, he doesn't seem to be scare as he's still believe that the whole Pokémon Hunger Games experience will be nothing more than a virtual reality. Then someone tap his shoulder and he turn around to see four guards; a Pinsir, a Kabutops a Blastoise and an Arcanine.

"Come with us, sir." said Arcanine.

"Okay." nodded Snorlax as he move to the guards after he has pushes through the crowd. He then walks toward the stage with the guards by his sides. When he got in front of the stage, he starts walking up the stairs on the left side. Or he is trying to… Because he is struggling dues to his weight, so right now, he can barely get to the first step. "Err, guys? A little helps here please?"

The guards run behind Snorlax and start helping him to walk up the stairs but it's a slow progress. Two more guards; Machamp and Muk join in to help them.

"C'mon! Pull yourselves up!" grunted Machamp as he's pushing Snorlax up the stairs.

"I'm trying!" shouted Snorlax as he's struggling to pull up but he has finally managed to get to the top of the stairs. He was exhausted but he gives the guards, who are also exhausted, a smile and a thumb up. "Thank guys!"

"Well, that was certainly an interesting entrance, Snorlax." smiled Mr. Mime, sheepishly as he guides Snorlax to stand next to Sandslash. "Here's Snorlax, everybody!"

Snorlax inhale and exhale in exhaustion but he has stopped it and then he look at the five tributes to his left. He smile and wave to them but it's short because he has notice Primeape's glare and look away.

"_Man, that Primeape look scary."_ thought Snorlax before he has found out that Gengar is the next tribute for the game.

Gengar walks toward the stage with a creepy smile on his face. He's still smiling when he got on stage and stand next to Snorlax.

Finally, the final tribute is Raichu as he has a similar reaction to Jynx, Vaporeon and Sandslash but unlike him, he walks to the stage with his head held high.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." announced Mr. Mime. "Our tributes representing for Kanto is; Jynx Rougela, Primeape Okorizaru, Vaporeon Eevalon, Kangaskhan Garura, Sandslash Sandpan, Snorlax Kabigon, Gengar Gangar and Raichu Thunder!"

Mr. Mime claps again, but like before, the crowd are silence.

"Okay, everyone..." declared Mr. Mime. "We're going to send the tributes inside the building, so they can say goodbye to their friends and family before they'll be sent to the plane to go to the Capitol!"

The crowd begin to split up and then Mr. Mime has start talking again.

"Alright, everyone... let's go inside, shall we?" said Mr. Mime.

Snorlax and the other tributes begin to follow Mr. Mime inside and then Mr. Mime explains to them about what are they going to do now.

"Okay, then... you're all gonna be in a different room and then we'll sent in your friends first." explained Mr. Mime. "Then after that, we'll sent in your family and finally, we leave the building and get on a big plane to get us to the Capitol, okay?"

The Kanto tributes except for Primeape nod in agreement.

"Alright, let's put all of you in a different room to say goodbye to your friends and family." said Mr. Mime before he brought in the guards and guides the tributes to their rooms to say goodbye before they leave to the Capitol.

Snorlax walk into the room. It's turns out to be an office. He looks around the room for a bit and then sits down to wait for his family and friends to say goodbye.

His friends; Ivysaur and Pinsir appear at the doorway. Ivysaur calmly walk into the room with a tiny sad expression showing, while Pinsir just run into the room and hug Snorlax.

"Coolio, Snorlax!" smiled Pinsir. "You get to kill somebody in the game!"

"Yeah, that would be a joyous thing to do." remarked Ivysaur, sarcastically before asking Snorlax. "How are you handling this right now?"

"Well, I'm shock to find out I has been chosen but I'm sure I'll be fine." replied Snorlax.

"How?" asked Ivysaur, staring at Snorlax like he just become crazy like Pinsir. "You're now competing against thirty nine tributes and only one person can be alive."

"The producers probably put us in some kind of virtual reality, so none of us would really die." shrugged Snorlax.

"Man, I always wanted to go to a virtual reality!" said Pinsir. "It's sure will be suck without you around."

Snorlax just stared at his two best friends until he has suddenly pulled them to him and then he's starting to cry his eyes out.

"WAH!" wailed Snorlax. "I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS, WAH!"

"Aw, we'll miss you too, Snorlax." smiled Pinsir as he patted Snorlax's arms.

"Yeah, me too." muttered Ivysaur, uncomfortably in Snorlax's grasp.

Suddenly two guards; Machamp and Blastoise appear at the doorway.

"Alright you two, yours time is up, let's go." said Blastoise before he and Machamp walk into the room to take Ivysaur and Pinsir out of the room.

"Bye, Snorlax!" shouted Pinsir, waving at Snorlax as he's being escort out of the room. "Have fun!"

"See ya, Snorlax." said Ivysaur as he's also being escort out of the room. "Oh, and watch out for Primeape and Gengar, they look murderous!"

That was the last thing Ivysaur said before ha and Pinsir are out of the room. Snorlax wipe off the last of his tears and then wait for his parents to arrive. Snorlax's parents have appeared at the doorway and then both of them walk inside and the mother hugs Snorlax.

"Oh, my baby!" wailed Mother Snorlax as she hugs her son. "I don't want you to go!"

"I know Mom," said Snorlax. "But I still believe that the whole experience could be a virtual reality."

"You better be damn right, son." muttered Father Snorlax as his wife move away, so he can hugs his son next. "But what are you going to do during the game?"

"I guess I'll try to win by killing them, although Ivysaur is right about Primeape. She scares me." shrugged Snorlax.

"That's true…" nodded Mother Snorlax. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will Mom." nodded Snorlax before he hugs his parents and start crying again. "I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS, WAH!"

"ME TOO!" wailed Mother Snorlax.

"SO AM I!" wailed Father Snorlax.

Together, their crying can be heard from outside and it's can be loud enough to actually bring the building down if they want. They keep hugging and crying until the guards has return.

"Alright Mr and Mrs Kabigon," said Muk. "Your time is up, let's go."

"Okay," nodded Mother Snorlax as she stopped hugging her son and then being escorted out of the room. "Bah-bye, son and yours father and I wish you good luck in the game!"

"See ya soon, son!" shouted Father Snorlax before he and his wife are out of the room.

Snorlax wipe away his tears and he's now determining to get back home. But first; he need to win the game, so he's actually hoping that he wouldn't have to kill anybody to do so. Also, he's hoping to have foods to eat during the game.

**OOO**

Part 3 of the Kanto Reaping is done!

I hope you enjoyed Sandslash and Snorlax's reaping. It's may be shorter than usual, but it's better than nothing.

What Snorlax's saying about the Pokémon Hunger Games experience is a virtual reality? Well, you'll have to wait and see to find out if he's right.

Yes, as you know, the writing has been changed. But I think it will benefit for everyone, since I can write faster this way.

By the way, reading novel fiction can make you learn more than watching TV. For example; I'd learnt that drinking alcohol can make you dehydrated and to be hydrated, you need to drink a lot of water. I didn't know that until I've read a novel.

Also, I had finished a fanfic story called Unova Mansion: Alternate Ending, while another story's being written is called Total Pokémon Alphabet. Have a look and tell me what do you think?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be out soon, and I mean it this time. So, expect to see it in late July or early August.

Read and Review Everybody!


	5. Kanto Reaping: gengar and Raichu

**(AN)** Here are another chapter with a very quick update for the very first time! YAY! Also, we have final gotten to the last chapter for Kanto Reaping. DOUBLE YAY! So, enjoy the chapter and tell me what do you think?

**(Declaimers) **I do not own Pokémon or The Hunger Games.

**OOO**

**Gengar's POV**

Gengar is wide awake because he and his younger brother; Haunter, who is holding a toolbox, is sneaking around the town called Lavender Town. The place is quite small but it has Pokémon Radio Tower, where people broadcasting music and radio programs to the radios and Pokégear of Kanto. It also has a small building called The House of Memories, where there are many graves for anybody who had died. There are many chambers within the building, but they cannot be accessed by anyone other than Mr. Fuji. Also, the town appear to be colour with a beautiful hue of purple.

Gengar and Haunter's snickering as they're continuing sneak through the town at four in the morning. Both of them are wearing ski masks, so that anyone wouldn't recognise them and get caught. They want to scare two more people before they went back to their home.

"Hey Gengar, I can see a wimpy kid at that window!" whispered Haunter, smile sinisterly as he pointed at the window on the second floor of a medium sized house. He and his brother have moves closer to see a six years old boy; Cubone's sleeping on his race car bed.

"Heh-Heh-Heh, good eyes, bro!" chuckled Gengar, smirking as he's about to enjoy of scaring a crap out of that boy. "Alright, let's bring out yours tool!"

Haunter brought out a screwdriver from his toolbox to unscrew the window. It's take a couple of minutes but he has done it as he pull it out, quietly and then move aside for his older brother to do his scare. Gengar has notice this and shook his head.

"Naw, man." smirked Gengar as he take the window and the toolbox from Haunter. "I already has a go earlier, so you can have this one."

"Cool." smiled Haunter as he takes off his ski mask. "I'm going in."

Gengar nods at him and then Haunter flew silently to the room. Haunter snickers silently before he flew above a little Cubone, who is still sleeping. Well… not for long as Haunter breathe in deeply and then let it all out.

"GAHH!" screamed Haunter as he has made Cubone in shock and then show him a terrifying face that would've gives people nightmare.

"AHHH!" screamed Cubone in horror as he quickly get out of bed and then called out to his parents.

Haunter quickly flew out of the bedroom into outside and then helps his brother to quickly screw the window back on. After that, they've quickly flew away from the house in time as the teary-eyes Cubone brought his parents to his room, shouting about a monster came into his room and scare him.

When Gengar and Haunter far away enough from the house, they start howl in laughter.

"That was awesome, man!" laughed Gengar as he's enjoyed seeing his brother terrify a child.

"Thank, man!" laughed Haunter as he's proud of himself for scaring that Cubone. "That's my best skill!"

"Ah, ah, alright," chuckled Gengar as he and Haunter are stopping themselves from laughing anymore. "We've got one more to do before we get back to our home."

"Got it." nodded Haunter before he and Gengar go on the move again and continue sneaking around the town. As both of them are moving around the town, Gengar has notice something and smirk sinisterly and then pull Haunter to him and pointed to one of the windows on another two stories house.

"Boy, we hit a jackpot!" said Gengar as he's dragging Haunter closer to the house and both of them can see a teenage girl; Jigglypuff is sleeping in her bed.

"Oh, ho, ho, nice!" smiled Haunter sadistically as he and Gengar move to the said house in silent and then float under the window like last time. "Should I take this one?"

"No," said Gengar. "But I DO want you to watch me doing my little 'fun' with her."

"Okay," nodded Haunter before he brought out his screwdriver from his toolbox again. He went through the same proceed he did earlier. But this time; Gengar take his ski mask off and pass it to Haunter before he face the bedroom inside.

"Alright bro, watch and learn." smirked Gengar sadistically before he's slowly float into the bedroom and then stared at the sleeping Jigglypuff and talk in whisper. "Look out, girl, get ready for Gengar's Hot Fun!"

Gengar keep floating toward her until he's above her. He move closer to Jigglypuff's face and then pry her mouth open, so he can put his long tongue into her mouth. Haunter smile, gleefully as he's watching his brother doing his tongue dance with the sleeping Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff is now unintentionally kissing Gengar back as she thought it's her crushes; Blastoise is kissing her. However, she has slowly opening her eyes and realizes it's a completely different man she's kissing as the said man is slowly moving his toward her 'special place'.

"Ah! Ah!" mumbled Jigglypuff as she's wide awake in horror and try to pry her lip away from Gengar but he's not giving up so easily.

"_Honey_, why you're being hard to get?" smirked Gengar sadistically as he has stop kissing Jigglypuff, so he can place his hand on her mouth to prevent her to scream out to somebody. "I was just being yours _dream man_…"

As he was talking, he's still moving his other hand slowly toward Jigglypuff's 'special place' until she has suddenly bite his hand, _hard_.

"AH!" screamed in Gengar in pain as he's reeling his hand to check the bite would. That gives Jigglypuff a chance to scream for her parents.

"HELP!" screamed Jigglypuff in horror as she tries to get out of her bed but Gengar has a grip on her with one hand.

"You stupid bitch!" growled Gengar in anger as he throws Jigglypuff to the wall in front of him. Unfortunately for him, he has thrown her near the door as the traumatized teenage girl has quickly left the room and called out to her parents. "Oh shit!"

Gengar immediately flew out of the bedroom and meet up with his brother again, who has a surprise look on his face.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Haunter, whispering. "Should I put the window back on?"

"There's no time for that!" whispered Gengar, frantically. "Just drop the fucking window and run!"

Haunter immediately drops the window onto the ground below him and it break with the glass being shattered. Both of the ghosts flew away from the house and flew swiftly in the shadow to be unnoticed by anyone. They keep floating through the shadow until Gengar has suddenly stops himself and Haunter moving any farther.

"Stop!" whispered Gengar as he and his brother float still in the shadow as a guard; Pidgeot flies across the town and unnoticed the ghost brothers in the shadow. The ghosts wait for a few seconds before Gengar give a signal. "Go, go!"

Gengar and Haunter continue flying through the shadow until they've finally got out of town and keep flying for a few seconds before they have stopped at somewhere in Route 9.

"Man, that was a close one." breathed Haunter.

"You're telling me." muttered Gengar as he glances at a small bite mark on his hand. "That fucking bitch bit me!"

"Don't worry, bro, we'll get back at her later." hissed Haunter, narrowing his eyes.

"No Haunter, we're not." said Gengar as he shook his head. "I'd told you this before; we are only going to the same house once. Otherwise, they'll know we're coming and put us in the slam."

"Oh, right." nodded Haunter, not liking the idea of going to juvie.

"I thought I'd teach you better than that, pipsqueak?" chuckled Gengar.

"Don't call me that." grumbled Haunter as he hate being called that.

"Whatever," grunted Gengar. "C'mon, we've gotta get back to the tunnel."

"Right." nodded Haunter before he and Gengar start floating again.

They fly through Route 9 and they keep going until they've come across a large tunnel entrance. They flew inside and immediately, their surrounding is dark. However, because they're ghosts; they have night vision, so they can see the dark tunnel quite easily.

The tunnel they are in is called Rock Tunnel because it's an underground tunnel. People have hardly lived here, so which is why Gengar and Haunter are there.

"Over there!" whispered Gengar as he pointed Haunter to a medium sized room on the right side in the deep tunnel. Haunter has notice it and nod, and then both him and Gengar flew inside the room and put the wall-like door, as a disguise to make sure people wouldn't stumble across them.

The room they are in is look like a one room apartment as it includes a stone-made table and chairs. Along with four bags which include their food supply and weapons if they need to travel on the move again. The bathroom is a medium sized bucket. When it's full, they would take it outside and possibly dump it on someone if they have found any.

Haunter put the toolbox away and then brought out a can of Coke-Cola and start drinking it. Gengar on the other hand, grab the toilet bucket and then walk to the wall-like door.

"Haunter, I gotta go to take a piss." said Gengar.

Haunter nod before his brother left the room to do his 'businesses. Few minutes later, Gengar went back in with buckets now dirty and smelly, and put it at one of the corners. He then sit and lean against the wall, while Haunter has finished drinking and drop the can onto the floor.

"Well, that was a fun night!" smiled Haunter as he floats above near Gengar.

"Yeah, so true," chuckled Gengar but he has stopped once he looks at his bitten hand again and grumbles. "Except for the part about that little bitch was biting my hand."

"So, what now?" asked Haunter.

"We'll sit tight here for a couple of hours to rest, and then we go to Saffron City for the reaping." explained Gengar.

"Yeah!" smiled Haunter, sadistically. "I can't wait for the game! I hope I get chosen."

"You can't, you idiot," said Gengar, rolling his eyes. "You're fourteen, and only people who are ages between sixteen and twenty one can take part in it."

"Damn it…" muttered Haunter, ears droop after hearing that.

"But I CAN get chosen for the game," smirked Gengar. "I can definitely bring in the drama and the killing."

"You would be perfect for it, man" nodded Haunter.

You got that right," said Gengar before letting out a yawn. "Alright, let's get some sleep before we go to the reaping.

"'K." said Haunter before he lay down near his brother and fell asleep almost immediately.

Gengar just stared at his brother before his eyes have start drooping and blinking a couple of time but then his eyes have stayed closed and fell asleep.

Both of them have been asleep for seven hours dues to their exhaustion from last night. Gengar is slowly opening his eyes and then let out a groan. He rubs his eyes to see clearer and he can see Haunter is still sleeping. Gengar rolls his eyes at it, since people around his ages often sleep longer than anyone in their twenty. He stands up and stretches himself, while letting out a groan again but loudly this time. He then walks over to the bag and brought out a medium sized clock to check what the time is. He has suddenly widened his eyes in shock as he see the clock show 11:30am.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Gengar before he quickly floats over to the sleeping Haunter and pat him on the head to wake him up. "Wake up, you fucking idiot!"

Haunter wake up after Gengar has hit him on the head, so he sit up and rubs his head in pain, while glaring at Gengar.

"What the fuck, man?" asked Haunter, glaring.

"I'll tell you what the fuck," hissed Gengar before showing Haunter the clock. "It's eleven thirty! The reaping starts in thirty minutes, so we need to get the fuck to Saffron City now!"

"Oh, right!" said Haunter float up before he look at the bags. "Hold on, what about our bags?"

"Fuck the bags! We need to go, NOW!" shouted Gengar before him and Haunter float over to the wall-like door and open it and then float out and closed it behind them. "Go, go, go!"

Gengar and Haunter start floating through the Rock Tunnel and then flies out into the outdoor, which made the ghosts to blink a couple of time before they continues flying to Saffron City. Thanks to their Levitate abilities, they've reaches the Saffron City in just about five minutes.

Saffron City has a lot of famous stuff there. It has a Fighting Dojo, a Magnet Train that take people to Johto and the famous Silph Co., which has invented so many technologies for the rest of the world to use. Plus it's also where the reaping takes place.

"Haunter, I can see the city, let's go!" said Gengar as him and Haunter flies toward it. As they're floating above the city, they look around to find the stage for the people who get chosen for the game. Gengar is becoming annoyed about not finding it. "Where the fucking stage?"

"There! I can see it!" exclaimed Haunter as he pointed Gengar to the stage below the both of them, which is actually set up in front of Silph Co.

"Alright, Haunter, I'll see ya-"

"Hold it!"

Both of the ghosts flinches at the voice and then turns around to see a Charizard's flying nearly in front of them, wearing some kind of police force uniform that been painted with white.

"Err, hi-" stammered Haunter before Gengar place his hand on his mouth for him to be quiet.

"Hello officer, its there's a problem here?" asked Gengar falsely, while hoping Charizard didn't know about what happened at Lavender Town. Fortunately, he didn't.

"Me and the rest of the guards are scanning everyone here to find out if their ages are between sixteen to twenty-one in order to qualify for a reaping." explained Charizard. "So, I need to scans the both of you before you can join the crowd."

The ghosts nods in agreement and then Charizard brought out something from his pocket. Its look like a gun but it's actually a scanner like he just said and he's starting to use it on scan Haunter for a few seconds and stop and look at his scanner for the result before he speak to him again.

"Young man, you're fourteen years old, so you will not be taking part in the reaping." said Charizard.

"Fine." muttered Haunter.

Charizard look at Haunter strangely before he's pointing the scanner gun at Gengar.

"Okay, I just need to scan you next and then both of you can be on your way." declared Charizard.

"Okay." nodded Gengar.

Charizard point the scanner at Gengar and begin to waving his scanner; up and down his whole body for a few seconds and then he stops and looks at his scanner for the result. The beep is sounded, which is mean the result have come up and he look at Gengar with a tiny bit of sadness on his face.

"Gengar... you're twenty one years old." said Charizard, solemnly. "That's mean you will have to take part in the reaping."

"I already knew that's gonna happen." shrugged Gengar before he turns his face to talk to his brother. "I'll see ya soon."

"Okay." nodded Haunter.

Gengar follow Charizard to the crowd below and then when both of them have landed onto the ground, Charizard spoke up again.

"Alright, I want you to go to your group that's got the numbers of your ages in it, got it?"

Gengar turn to see what Charizard is pointing at and he can see a large crowd with a sign showing number twenty one on it.

Gengar nods and then he turn around and walk toward the specific group. When Gengar has think that Charizard can no longer hear him, he snickers sinisterly.

"Dumb ass." whispered Gengar as he walks to the group and then into position and wait for the reaping to start.

As he's waiting for the reaping to starts, he glances around the crowd and most of them are scared.

"_What's a bunch of babies."_ thought Gengar as he scoff and shook his head. _"I wonder if I can volunteer to be in the game."_

His thought has been interrupted as he hears a microphone feed. Gengar look at the stage and he can see a Mr. Mime tapping his finger on the microphone and then begin to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome all!" greeted Mr. Mime, smiling. "Happy Pokémon Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"_Geez, a guy talks like a girl? Fag!"_ thought Gengar in disgust as he hates anyone who is gay or bi.

"Okay everyone... the time has come to select four courageous young men and women for the honor of representing Kanto in our very first Pokémon Hunger Games!" declared Mr. Mime. The crowd are silent, so Mr. Mime interrupts the silence with a cough.

"Okay then, ladies first." said Mr. Mime before he walks over to one of the large bowl on the right side of the stage and starts putting his hand in the bowl and then brought out a slip, open it and reveal the first tributes for Kanto.

Jynx is the first female tributes to be chosen. She has a shock and she's seems to be looking for something. Gengar smile widely as he stared at Jynx's walking to the stage.

"_That girl is fucking hot!" _thought Gengar. _"Maybe if I have a chance to meet up with her, I could tap her bootylicous ass!"_

The second female to be chosen is Primeape. She's actually seems to be pleased to compete as she walks to the stage and then glared at the crowd.

Female number three is Vaporeon. She has a similar expression like Jynx with a shock look on her face at first but then replaces it with a sad face.

The last female is Kangaskhan who has suddenly scream and then run out of the crowd to escape. Gengar smirk sadistically as he's witnessing Kangaskhan being dragged against her will and try to fight her way out but the guards, with two more join in, has brought her to the stage and she stand there with her head facing the floor.

"_Hmm… that woman's screaming and crying is filling me with thrill!" _thought Gengar, sadistically.

"And now... for the boys!" declared Mr. Mime.

Sandslash is the first male to be chosen and he has that same wimpy expression like Jynx and Vaporeon has.

The second person is Snorlax. Gengar almost laugh out loud as Snorlax was struggling of climbing the stairs. He actually has six guards to help him get on the stage.

"Alright, male tribute number three is…" declared Mr. Mime as he pick up a slip from the bowl and then open it to reveal it to the crowd.

"Gengar Gangar!"

Gengar show a wide smile as soon he has heard Mr. Mime said his name. In fact, he actually floats over the crowd and move toward the stage with the guards behind closely behind him. He's still smiling as he got on stage and stands next to Snorlax.

"Well, well, well," said Mr. Mime, a bit surprise at Gengar. "We have the first tribute to actually be happy to compete, so here's Gengar, everybody!"

Gengar's smile sadistically as he stared at the crowd for a moment and then turn to his left to check out the tributes. He smirks specifically at the women, which result most of them to stare or glare back at him. He turns his head away and found out the last tribute to be chosen for Kanto is Raichu. He has his head held high as he gets onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." announced Mr. Mime. "Our tributes representing for Kanto is; Jynx Rougela, Primeape Okorizaru, Vaporeon Eevalon, Kangaskhan Garura, Sandslash Sandpan, Snorlax Kabigon, Gengar Gangar and Raichu Thunder!"

Mr. Mime claps again, but like before, the crowd are silence.

"Okay, everyone..." declared Mr. Mime. "We're going to send the tributes inside the building, so they can say goodbye to their friends and family before they'll be sent to the plane to go to the Capitol!"

The crowd begin to split up and then Mr. Mime has start talking again.

"Alright, everyone... let's go inside, shall we?" said Mr. Mime.

Gengar and the other tributes begin to follow Mr. Mime inside and then Mr. Mime explains to them about what are they going to do now.

"Okay, then... you're all gonna be in a different room and then we'll sent in your friends first." explained Mr. Mime. "Then after that, we'll sent in your family and finally, we leave the building and get on a big plane to get us to the Capitol, okay?"

The Kanto tributes except for Primeape nod in agreement.

"Alright, let's put all of you in a different room to say goodbye to your friends and family." said Mr. Mime before he brought in the guards and guides the tributes to their rooms to say goodbye before they leave to the Capitol.

Gengar walk into the room. It's turns out to be an office. He looks around the room for a bit and then waits for his brother to say goodbye. Few minutes later, Haunter appear at the doorway, smiling and then enter the room.

"Dude, you got chosen for the game!" smiled Haunter before him and Gengar fist pound. "Nice!"

"Yeah, I knew they're gonna pick me anyway." smirked Gengar.

"Wait, hold on, what do I do while you're at the game?" asked Haunter.

"Stay low and avoid anyone." warned Gengar. "You got enough food for at least two to three weeks. Am I clear?"

"I don't know, man…" said Haunter. "I don't wanna stay around in the same place too long, let alone; being on my own."

"Look, we have survive this LONG on our own," hissed Gengar. "And we certainly don't need Mom and Dad."

"Ya, you're right," said Haunter as he shook it off and nod. "I can do this on my own, without _them._"

"Atta boy." said Gengar, grinning. "Also, while I'm at the game, I'm hoping to have a little fun with some of the _ladies_."

"Yeah, could you teach-" smiled Haunter before he get interrupted by the two guards; Kabutops and Venusaur.

"Alright, Haunter, your time is up, let's go." said Kabutops.

"Okay." nodded Haunter as he's beginning to leave the office but not before saying goodbye to his older brother. "See ya, man! Fuck 'em all!"

Gengar chuckled as Haunter has left the room and then begin to laugh out loud, manically.

"_This is fucking great!"_ thought Gengar, grinning. _"I get a chance to kills everyone in the game AND fuck some hottie bitch! Oh, ho, ho… This game is gonna be fun…"_

**OOO**

**Raichu's POV**

Raichu has wake up from his slumber because of his alarm clock's setting off. He reaches one of his arms to turn it off and then rubs his eyes to see his surrounding clearer. He blinks a couple of time and then looks at the clock to see its 9am. He let out a yawn and get off the bed and then went to the bathroom to clean himself for the reaping. He takes a quick shower then after that, he brushes his teeth and then went downstairs to the kitchen to have his breakfast.

He can see his Mom, who is a Wigglytuff, is cooking bacon and eggs, while his Dad, who is a Raichu, is reading the newspaper at the table.

"Mornin' guys." greeted Raichu.

"Good morning, son." smiled Wigglytuff. "Oh, by the way, could you please go check up on Pichu? He hasn't come down yet."

"Sure, Mom." nodded Raichu before he left the kitchen and then went upstairs to check on his little brother. He walks to the front of the bedroom door and knock on it. "Pichu, are you awake?"

He didn't hear anything, so he grasps the door knob and turn it.

"I'm coming in." said Raichu as he pushes the door open and he's surprise to see some kind of barricade made out of bed, toys and drawers, at one corner of the room. He walks toward the barricade and stand in front of it. "Pichu, I know you're in there and I can understand why. But all of us have to go to the reaping; otherwise, we'll be in trouble."

"I don't care, I'm not going!" shouted Pichu, unseen from the barricade.

"You're nine years old, you don't even have to worries about being chosen for the game," replied Raichu. "Only people who are ages between sixteen and twenty one can."

"I know, but I don't want you to go because you might get chosen for it!" said Pichu. "I can let you enter my barricade and wait it out until the-"

"Pichu, I appreciate the offer, but the odd of me being chosen for the game is seriously low because everyone in Kanto will be there." assured Raichu. "So, you don't have to worry about it too much."

Silence is emerges as Raichu is waiting for his little brother's replies to it and then, Pichu spoke up with a sigh.

"Fine… I'll go, but I will NOT be happy about it." sighed Pichu.

"I've never ask you to." said Raichu as Pichu's unseen moving the stuff beside him and climb out of the barricade with a homemade armour with a cooking pan on his head.

"I WAS wondering where that cooking pan was and the noise come from." chuckled Raichu as he takes the pan off of his Pichu's. "But still… you did a pretty good job with it. I would like to see them trying to get to you from your barricade."

"Thanks, I would like to see them try." smiled Pichu.

"Now c'mon, we have breakfast to eat." said Raichu before he's beginning to leave the bedroom with Pichu's stand still with a tiny worry expression showing. Raichu has notice it and ask him. "What's wrong?"

"Erm… don't tell Mom, but I'd brought a couple of candies and crisps in my barricade." mumbled Pichu, rubbing one of his feet against the floor.

Raichu glance at his little brother and then he smile and shook his head in amusement.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," said Raichu. "But you have to put all the unopened stuff away, okay?"

"Got it." nodded Pichu before he take off his armour and join Raichu for breakfast.

Both of them went downstairs to the kitchen and Raichu give back the cooking pot that Pichu had took to his Mom, who is not happy about it. However, it's doesn't matter as they're enjoying their breakfast like the reaping never happen. About ten minutes later, all of them have finished eating their breakfast with Pichu being the last one due to eating the food in his bedroom. After Pichu let out a burp, Raichu has spoken up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." said Raichu before he get up and went to the bathroom.

After he has come back, the rest of the family went to the bathroom too.

"Alright boys are you ready to go?" asked Raichu's Dad.

"Yes." nodded Raichu and Pichu in unison.

"Then let's go." said Wigglytuff before she and her family leave the house for the reaping in Saffron City.

Raichu and his family live in Vermilion City. It has Vermilion Harbor, which include the famous S.S. Anne that has travel around the world. It also has the sea for them to go fishing, a bit odd though for the electric type Pokémon to take part in a water activities.

They have left the city and enter Route 6. Raichu look up in the sky and see that the weather is sunny with a couple of clouds floating around it. As he keeps walking, he's beginning to think about the game.

"_Man, I don't know why the producers have decided to come up with this show."_ thought Raichu. _"Did all of us have done something wrong and this is our punishment? Have they been planning this for weeks, months, YEARS? If that's the case, they must've planned this for a long time. How would the tributes get chosen for the game? Would they choose someone specifically, make all of us to take part in some kind of mini-games to determine who will enter the game? Or, we would be chosen randomly like the lottery."_

"We're here!"

Raichu thought has been interrupted because his Mom has pointed out the Saffron City in the distance.

"Okay, we don't have much to walk now, let's go." said Raichu's Dad.

"Oh good," grumbled Pichu. "I've never like walking this long."

Raichu chuckled as his little brother's complaining and then continue on walking toward Saffron City with family. About ten minutes later, they have arrived at the city.

The Saffron City has a lot of famous stuff there. It has a Fighting Dojo, a Magnet Train that take people to Johto and the famous Silph Co., which has invented so many technologies for the rest of the world to use. Plus it's also where the reaping takes place.

Raichu and his family are walking through the city and they are seeing more and more people every second. They had been here before as they had a look around the places, mainly the Silph Co.

"Hey Mom?" asked Pichu as he made his Mom to look at him.

"Yes sweetie?" said Wigglytuff.

"How do people get chosen for the game?" asked Pichu.

This has made his older brother to look at him as well as he's wondering the same thing.

"Oh, erm…" stammered Wigglytuff, not knowing the answer. "I'm not so sur-"

"Excuse me?"

Someone called out to them as they turn their faces to see a guard, a Machamp. He's wearing some kind of police force uniform that been painted with white.

"Oh, hello officer... may we help you with something?" asked Raichu's Dad.

"Yes sir, me and the rest of the guards are scanning everyone here to find out if their ages are between sixteen to twenty-one in order to qualify for a reaping." explained Machamp.

"I understand." nodded Raichu's Dad.

"Alright, I'll scan you first with my scanner gun and then I'll scan the rest of you." explained Machamp.

The family nods in agreement and then Machamp brought out something from his pocket. Its look like a gun but it's actually a scanner like he just said.

"Cool…" breathe Pichu in awe as he stared at the scanner gun Machamp is holding.

Machamp smile and then start scanning Raichu's Dad for a few seconds and stop and look at his scanner for the result before he speak to him again.

"Sir, you're forty nine years old, so you're not taking part in the reaping." said Machamp.

Raichu's Dad nods and then Machamp scan Wigglytuff next, who is also forty nine years old. Machamp turn to Raichu next. Machamp point the scanner at Raichu and begin to waving his scanner; up and down his whole body for a few seconds and then he stops and looks at his scanner for the result. The beep is sounded, which is mean the result have come up and he look at Raichu with a tiny bit of sadness on his face.

"Raichu... you're nineteen years old." said Machamp, solemnly. "That's mean you have come with me to the reaping in a minutes after I've scans this little guy next."

"Hey, I'm not little!" pouted Pichu, not liking the idea of being called little.

Machamp has scans Pichu last and it's revealed he's nine years old.

"Okay, now Raichu, I need you to come with me okay?" said Machamp.

"Alright." nodded Raichu before he turns around to talk to his parents and hugs them. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Okay son." said Raichu's Dad.

Raichu has stopped hugging them and then face Pichu, who has a tiny worries expression showing.

"Hey remember, my odd of being chosen for the game is low, okay?" assured Raichu. "I'm not going anywhere."

This has made Pichu to ease his worries but not by much as he hugs his older brother.

"Okay, make sure you promise you're not going anywhere." said Pichu.

Raichu has notice the seriousness in Pichu's voice and then spoken up again.

"Don't worry, I promise." nodded Raichu, hugging Pichu one more time before going with Machamp to Silph Co.

As they're walking to Silph Co., none of them have spoken to each other until they have arrives at Silph Co. Raichu is shock to see a large crowd of people and it's does look like the whole Kanto is here. He keeps staring at the crowd until Machamp has taps his shoulders, which made him to turn around.

"Alright, Raichu, I want you to go to your group that's got the numbers of your ages in it, got it?"

Raichu turn to see what Machamp is pointing at and he can see a large crowd with a sign showing number nineteen on it.

"Got it." nodded Raichu before he walks over to a large group and then wait for the reaping to start. As he's waiting for the reaping to start, he looks around his surrounding and he notices a clock on one of the buildings. It's says 11:05am, so only fifty five minutes to go until the reaping has start.

He looks around at the crowd and most of them are worries as much as he is. However, he has notice a few people who are seem to be… hoping to get chosen. That has made him shudder. He hasn't been able to find any of his friends yet, so he'll probably see them after the reaping was over.

Suddenly, a microphone feed is heard. Raichu look at the stage and he can see a Mr. Mime tapping his finger on the microphone and then begin to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome all!" greeted Mr. Mime, smiling. "Happy Pokémon Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Raichu frown as Mr. Mime is seemed to trying to make this a happy event, even though it isn't.

"Okay everyone... the time has come to select four courageous young men and women for the honor of representing Kanto in our very first Pokémon Hunger Games!" declared Mr. Mime. The crowd are silent, so Mr. Mime interrupts the silence with a cough.

"Okay then, ladies first." said Mr. Mime before he walks over to one of the large bowl on the right side of the stage and starts putting his hand in the bowl and then brought out a slip, open it and reveal the first tributes for Kanto.

The first girl to be chosen is Jynx. Sandslash can see her as Jynx's being escort to the stage, while looking shock and she also seems to be looking at something. Raichu's guessing that she was trying to look for her family. After Jynx got on the stage, Mr. Mime called out the next girl, which is Primeape.

She's taller than Raichu. But then again, the Raichu is considerably small. However,, it's doesn't matter because Primeape doesn't look scared at all. In fact, she actually seems to be pleased, much to Raichu's dismay. Primeape then pushes through the crowd to get to the guards and then she got on stage and glares at the crowd for some reasons.

The third girl to be chosen for the game is Vaporeon. She has a similar reaction with Jynx, with a shock look on her face at first but then replaces it with a sad face.

The final girl is Kangaskhan. Raichu was shock by her terrified scream and then her attempt to get out of the crowd and run away. He doesn't blame her. He then show a great amount of pity to her as Kangaskhan is literally being dragged by four guards, although two more has come in to help. She has finally given up and went onto the stage with her head facing down.

"And now... for the boys!" declared Mr. Mime.

Raichu is both shock and appalled that Mr. Mime just sweep it off, like it's not new for him. But it's doesn't matter as he has found out that Sandslash is the first male tribute to be chosen for the game.

Sandslash has a similar reaction like Vaporeon and Jynx's had. He walk to the stage in silence and glanced at the female but then he glanced at Primeape, who glared at him and he look away immediately.

The next person to be chosen for the game is Snorlax. He is so big and heavy, when he tried to walk up the steps, it took about six guards in order to get him on stage.

Third male tribute is Gengar. Gengar walks toward the stage with a creepy smile on his face. He's still smiling when he got on stage and stand next to Snorlax.

"_There's something about that guy that gives me chill."_ thought Raichu as he stared at Gengar.

"Alright everyone, there's only one more tribute to be revealed before our Kanto Team is complete!" declared Mr. Mime before he went over to the bowls one last time. He's moving his hands back and forth inside the bowl for a moment until he has finally pick a slip and walk back to the microphone. "Our final tribute is…"

"Raichu Thunder!"

Raichu is astonished to find out he is the last person to be chosen for Pokémon Hunger Games. He has promise his little brother that he's not gonna be chosen. Unfortunately, he now has to break that promise and he doesn't break promises unless he has no choice. Then someone tap his shoulder and he turn around to see four guards; a Pinsir, a Kabutops a Blastoise and an Arcanine.

"Come with us, sir." said Pinsir.

"Yes sir." nodded Raichu before he start walking toward the stage with four guards by his sides with his head held high. He got on stage and stand next to Gengar.

"Here's Raichu as our final tribute, everybody!" declared Mr. Mime.

Raichu look at the tributes to his left for a few seconds before turning away.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." announced Mr. Mime. "Our tributes representing for Kanto is; Jynx Rougela, Primeape Okorizaru, Vaporeon Eevalon, Kangaskhan Garura, Sandslash Sandpan, Snorlax Kabigon, Gengar Gangar and Raichu Thunder!"

Mr. Mime claps again, but like before, the crowd are silence.

"Okay, everyone..." declared Mr. Mime. "We're going to send the tributes inside the building, so they can say goodbye to their friends and family before they'll be sent to the plane to go to the Capitol!"

The crowd begin to split up and then Mr. Mime has start talking again.

"Alright, everyone... let's go inside, shall we?" said Mr. Mime.

Raichu and the other tributes begin to follow Mr. Mime inside and then Mr. Mime explains to them about what are they going to do now.

"Okay, then... you're all gonna be in a different room and then we'll sent in your friends first." explained Mr. Mime. "Then after that, we'll sent in your family and finally, we leave the building and get on a big plane to get us to the Capitol, okay?"

The Kanto tributes except for Primeape nod in agreement.

"Alright, let's put all of you in a different room to say goodbye to your friends and family." said Mr. Mime before he brought in the guards and guides the tributes to their rooms to say goodbye before they leave to the Capitol.

Raichu walk into the room. It's turns out to be an office. He looks around the room for a bit and waits for his family and friends to say goodbye. Few minutes later, two people appear at the doorway.

"Electabuzz, Magneton!" exclaimed Raichu as both of his friends has enter the room with sad and pity expression are showing. Electabuzz and Magneton are Raichu's best friends since they were children. They had good time and bad time but they're always sticking together, side by side.

"Hey man," said Electabuzz. "I can't believe you got chosen for that game. That's suck!"

"Yeah, I know," said Raichu. "I promise Pichu I would not get chosen, but since I am, I have to break that promise!"

"It's could be worse, Pichu could be in the game too." shrugged Magneton.

"Well, that's true," said Raichu, hate the idea of having his little brother taking part in a fight to the death game. "So, do you guys have any idea on what to do during the game?"

"If the game takes place in the wild," suggested Magneton. "I suggest you should find foods from tree and bushes, water from the lake and make handmade weapon for you to fight with."

"Also, use your electric attack to knock them out and then give them a finishing blow when you have a chance." nodded Electabuzz.

"That's sound like a good advice," nodded Raichu. "I'll keep that in mind."

Before any of them can speak again, the two guards; Charizard and Pinsir appear at the doorway.

"Alright, you two, your time is up, let's go." said Charizard before him and Pinsir went inside the room and start taking Electabuzz and Magneton out of the room.

"Later, man!" shouted Electabuzz. "Good luck!"

"Remember what Electabuzz and I had just said and use them!" shouted Magneton before him and Electabuzz are out of the room.

Raichu stared at the doorway and then face the floor with his fists clenching, knowing he may never see his friends again. He waited for a few more minutes until Pichu, who has a horrified and sad expression showing, appear at the doorway first and run into his older brother's arms. His parents appear a few seconds later, who also has a horrified and sad expression showing, and hugs their son once they've entered the room.

"No!" sobbed Wigglytuff as she hugs Raichu, tightly. "Why did you have to participate in that horrendous game? WHY?!"

"I didn't have a choice, Mom," mumbled Raichu. "I just have a bad luck today."

"Son, do you even know what to do when you're in the game?" asked Raichu's Dad.

"Yeah, Electabuzz and Magneton had given me some advices, so I'm hoping I'll use it at the time." replied Raichu.

"Well, that's good." said Raichu's Dad.

Raichu then turn to Pichu, who just burst into tears, which almost made Raichu to cry as well.

"Raichu, you promise me that you wouldn't get chosen," sobbed Pichu. "But you did and I don't wanna lose you!"

"I know, but what am I supposed to do then?" questioned Raichu as he rubs Pichu's back. "I gotta go to the game now, no matter what happen."

"Then I'm coming with you!" shouted Pichu.

"NO!" exclaimed Raichu, Wigglytuff and Raichu's Dad.

"You are not going anywhere, young man!" said Wigglytuff, glaring. "It's bad enough that I have one's son going to compete to a fight to the death game, I'm not having you in it as well!"

"But I don't want to lose my brother!" shouted Pichu but having two hands are places on the shoulders by Raichu has calm him down a bit.

"Pichu, I understand you don't want to lose me, I do," said Raichu. "And I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen by winning the game."

"Do you promise me that you will win the game and come back?" asked Pichu as he stared into Raichu's eyes.

"Yes, I promise." smiled Raichu, sadly.

Before any of them can talk again, the guards have appeared at the doorway again.

"Alright, Raichu's family, your time is up, let's go." said Pinsir before him and Charizard went into the room and start taking Raichu's family, out of the room.

"Goodbye, son!" shouted Raichu's Dad. "We'll all be rooting for you!"

"We love you so much!" shouted Wigglytuff.

"Make sure you win and get back home, Raichu!" shouted Pichu.

That was last thing Pichu has said before he and his family left the room. Raichu has finally letting out all the tears he's holding and let it and the floor. He's gonna do whatever it take to win and get back home to see his family and keep Pichu's promises.

**OOO**

And so, we have finally gotten to the end of the Kanto Reaping! One region down, four more to go!

Gengar is certainly a creepy guy and he's going to get worse throughout the game.

So what do you guys think of this chapter? I hope you like it.

There's not much to say except that the next chapter, we're finally moving to Johto region. However, it won't post up for a while. I don't know when, but at the least, is October.

Read and Review Everybody!


End file.
